Never Easy
by vonnie836
Summary: Sam and Dean take over an easy hunt from Bobby but are things ever easy for the Winchesters? Limp/ProtectiveSam and Hurt/ProtectiveDean
1. Chapter 1

-1Here is my new story. Hope you will like it. Everyone was so wonderful with my first attempt. This one is very different, so hopefully you won't be disappointed. Give it a try and let my know. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Hugs, Vonnie

**Standard Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me, never have and never will. But my dreams are mine and no one can take them away**

It was early February and the icy wind gusting from the north made the air feel much colder than the 28 F the thermometer in front of the small motel indicated. If one could trust the weather forecast the wind chill factor was more like 10 F.

The early morning sun was still on the rise as Sam Winchester made his way back from the gas station and convenience store across the street. Knowing it was just a short walk he had not bothered with putting his coat on and was only wearing a sweatshirt. Now he regretted it, because the wind was blowing through his clothing and he was shivering from the cold.

The only thing warm were his hands, which held the two cups of coffee he was bringing back for their breakfast. The bag of donuts tucked underneath his right arm, he tried to open the door to the motel room with his left. Being unsuccessful, he set on of the cups on top of the other and pressed his chin down on to stabilize it and used the free hand to open the door. After entering he slammed it shut with his foot and set the cups and bag of pastries on the small table.

He could hear the sound of the shower from the bathroom. It was typical for his brother to pretend to be asleep and jump in the shower as soon as he left. Sam knew that the chances to get hot water any time soon were close to nothing. After all, the showers in their kind of hotels usually did not have an abundance of the warm liquid. He shook his head but could not really be angry because he had done the same thing to Dean on more than one occasion.

Still, it would have felt good to relax and let the steam take away some of the congestion he felt. He felt fine in the evening but woke up this morning with a mild headache and pressure in his sinuses. His throat was sore and scratchy and he felt the irritation in his lungs. Just the typical early signs of a cold.

Reclining on the bed and he relaxed and didn't realize he dozed off until he heard the bathroom door open. Dean had a towel wrapped around his waist and another one in his hand, drying his hair. Seeing his brother his eyes light up.

"Great, you brought coffee!"

He took one of the cups from the table and took a big gulp, just to grimace a moment later.

"Dude, cream and sugar with a little coffee, that's so girly."

"Sorry!"

Sam got up and exchanged the cup in his brother's hand with the one still on the table.

Dean took a sip and this time he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Much better, what else did you bring?"

"Fresh donuts and they are still warm."

Sam smiled, he knew this would be totally to his brothers liking. He watched as the other man took one of the pastries and bit into it with gusto. The smile on his face showed his enjoyment.

"Dude, I love small town Iowa, where else do you find gas stations with their own bakery?"

The younger brother continued to smile and decided not to answer that question. Instead, he took slow drinks from his own cut, letting the sweet warm liquid sooth his painful throat.

SN SN SN SN SN

After putting on his cloth, Dean was getting right down to business. They had come to Northeast Iowa for a hunt. After they arrived at the motel late last night, the older Winchester went out to gets take out from the 24 hour dinner down the road, while Sam. had began research on the area and their target, an abandoned farm house about 4 miles out of town.

Their friend Bobby started this hunt but at the last moment decided to help a close friend, who needed his assistance urgently. Knowing that time was of the essence, he had called on the brothers to take over for him. He had e-mailed them all of his research last night

"Okay, let's recap what we know." Dean started, "Bobby said the spirit of a farmer, James Marsfield, is haunting the place. "

"Yeah, he disappeared on February 1st that year, after finding his wife in bed with his brother. A week later on the 7th the brother died of a head injury. Funny thing was the wife said her brother in law went to bed that night and she found him the next morning still in bed with a fresh wound on the back of his head."

"Couldn't he have gotten up during the night, hurt himself, went back to bed and died later?"

Sam shook his head, "Not very likely, he was sleeping with his sister in law and she says she would have noticed if he left."

Now Dean grinned, "She openly admitted to sleeping with him shortly after her husband died?"

"It was pretty much known to everyone in town except the husband. I guess the guy was a wife beater and child abuser. Two of his children died at an early age of 'accidents' that were suspicious but nobody could ever proof otherwise. By the way, they never found any of his remains and the rumors are, the wife and brother killed and buried him in the basement."

"And no one looked there?"

"As I said, they didn't like him and I think the town was happy when he disappeared."

"So what happened to the wife?"

"That's the weird thing, she was found with her head bashed in three years later on the same date her husband disappeared! This and that several people died in the place since then is what makes Bobbie think it is an angry spirit. The one son that wasn't died by his father went to live with relatives and sold the land later. For some reason he kept the house but never came or rented it out. Now it turned into a hideout for teenagers. It is secluded and the structure is still solid even after all this time. "

Sam stopped for a moment to take a drink from his coffee before he went on, "The deaths only happen on the dates in between the farmer's disappearance and his brother's death. All of them died of head injuries but because people don't go there daily, there are sometimes years in between the deaths. That's why it seemed so random."

Dean stretched his legs out; he could feel the excitement of the upcoming hunt tingling in his bones.

"This must be why Bobbie called us, because after tonight he would have to wait another year to get rid of the spirit?"

"Yeah, tonight is the night, no one has ever been killed after February 7th." Sam confirmed, then added, "So how do you want to do this?"

"Go in, check out the basement, find the bastard and salt and burn his evil bones! Simple as that."

Sam looked at him doubtfully, things never really seemed simple for them but he knew his older brother usually prepared well for the hunts they went on. He trusted Dean with his life. Although, he had to admit, he had gained a lot of experience himself during the last fourteen months on the road.

Absently he rubbed his eyes, wishing the constant ache and pressure behind them would finally let up. He really needed to be at his best for tonight.

"Here, take this!"

He looked up and made out two tablets in the palm of brother's hand.

"What's that for?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you getting a cold, Dude? They you are talking to Dr. Dean here, big brother and protector of Samantha Winchester." He cracked a crooked smile. "No seriously, I heard you wheeze and snort half the night. So take them, they are cold tablets we had left over from your last bout with the snots."

Although he tried to hide it, Sam was grateful his brother had noticed and he took the pills from him, swallowing them with the last of his coffee.

"Thanks, it's really not that bad, I will be better by tonight!"

"I know you will, because you will take a hot shower now and than go to bed. I'll get some food for lunch later. Just do what Dr. Dean orders and you will be just fine."

Sam grinned but followed his brother's orders without complaints. Even though Dean's protectiveness annoyed him sometimes, it usually felt pretty good to have him around.

SN SN SN SN SN

It was 8 PM when Dean finally woke his brother up. He did feed him lunch and two more cold tablets at noon before ordering him back to bed. Sam had initially protested that he felt much better and wasn't tired. But Dean insisted and watched his brother drift off again only 20 minutes later. What Sam didn't know was that the medication was actually nighttime cold medicine and Dean knew it would knock him out in no time.

Now it took Sam a moment to shake the drowsiness but he had to admit that his headache had disappeared. Feeling somewhat sweaty he decided to take a another shower before they left.

By the time he was dressed, Dean returned from the local diner with burgers and fries for both of them. After eating, they checked their weapons one more time and took off in the Impala.

Sam could feel Dean's eagerness almost like electricity in the air. It was always like that when they headed for a hunt. His brother lived for them and his excitement had the ability to take Sam with it. He had learned to like the tingling that came with the anticipation.

TBC

So what you think, good or bad? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your reviews, you are really awesome. Hope you will like this chapter. No LimpSam yet but I promise I will pimp the limp, that's what I live for. I do need a good setup though. Please hang in there and stick with me and I promise you some major Sammy Limpage/Angst.

**Standard Disclaimer continues to apply (I don't like it but it does, no matter how many fits I throw)**

The sky was cloudless and the half moon illuminated the isolated farm house as Dean guided the Impala up the frozen drive of the abandoned building. Both men were surprised to find it was built from solid brick, and looked more like a Southern Plantation then a Midwestern Farmhouse. Stepping out of the car both noticed that the wind was still gusting from the north and due to the open country the iciness of it stung their skin like needles.

"Well, are you ready for this?" Dean asked while climbing out of the car.

"I was born ready." This time Sam's response was honest.

Each of them seized a flashlight, shotgun and their favorite handgun from the trunk, before stuffing their pockets with extra ammunition. Sam grabbed a sack of salt while his brother took to carrying the gasoline. Each of them made sure they had matches before they finally walked into the house.

SN SN SN SN SN

The stairway leading down to the basement was easy enough to find. Although there were small windows in the upper part of the wall, the darkness was almost complete. Only the beams of the flashlights illuminated the rooms. There were several of them. Judging by the empty shelving two of them had obviously been used for storage of canned goods, the purpose of the others were unclear. There were no shelves, furniture or anything else in them.

After splitting up, each of them carefully looked in each nook and cranny of the rooms they were searching. Knocking on the walls and stomping the floors was also part of it. Finally they met in the last room, which was located in the southwest corner of the basement. Together they went over it and just as Dean was ready to give up, the sound of his fist knocking at the wall suddenly changed.

"Sam."

"What?" Still concentrating on his own task, Sam question sounded slightly distracted.

"I think I found something. Listen to this."

Once again Dean knocked against the wall and now Sam could also hear it.

"You're right, it sounds hollow."

Shining the flashlight closer he traced the wall with his long fingers.

"It looks like there are some cracks, like the bricks were replaced at some time."

Dean took the butt of his shotgun to the wall, slightly surprised when it started to crumble fairly easy. He continued to work on it for a while until he revealed a wooden door.

"Surprise, surprise, I think we just found ourselves a burial chamber." There was a grin on his face.

With Sam's help he eagerly widened the hole in the wall until the door was totally exposed. Trying to turn the knob, he realized that it was locked.

"No problem, I got the key right here."

With a triumphant smile he pulled out the gun from his waist band and shot the lock open.

"Abracadabra, open sesame." He mumbled with a few fancy hand movements in front of the knob before pulling the door open.

Sam slid through before Dean could push him aside and let the beam of his flash light glide through the small room. It was empty with the exception of the skeleton sitting in the corner.

"I think we found what we were looking for. Looks like they locked him in here and let him starve. Not the nicest way to go. No wonder the guy is so grumpy."

He turned just in time to see Dean being grabbed from behind and thrown against the opposite wall of the basement. Bringing up his shot gun, aiming and blasting the huge figure that was now charging at him was one movement. The spirit instantly dissipated.

"Dean!" he shouted at his brother, who was lying in a heap on the floor, apparently unconscious.

Sam slid across the room and went down to his knees to check on his him. Touching the back of the older man's head, he could feel the warm stickiness of blood. The feeling increased his anxiety. This and that there was no response from his brother when he pressed against the wound.

"Come on Dean, open your eyes, we don't have time for you to take a beauty rest."

He encouraged him, while tearing a piece from his t-shirt to press against the bleeding gash. At last he got a groaning response. Dean's eyelids fluttered and it took a few attempts before they finally opened.

"Dude, what happened, it feels like I got slammed into a wall."

He reached up onto his head, where Sam's hand was still holding the makeshift pressure pad in place.

"That's exactly what happened, now hold on to his." He put his brother's hand where his just had been. "I better salt and burn the bastard before he comes back."

He ran back to the stairway where they had left the salt and gasoline. Coming back, he noticed that Dean was on his feet and stumbled over to where his discarded shot gun was still on the ground. With rubbery legs he bent down to pick it up, holding on to the wall for support

This was the moment that the spirit chose to reappear. Once again behind the older sibling, he repeated his performance from earlier. Only this time Dean's right leg awkwardly slammed into the wall first and he fell onto the floor with a scream of pain on his lips.

Without taking the time to put the gas canister down, Sam again dissipated the ghost with a single shot. He looked over to his brother and was ready to run to him, when Dean waved him off.

"I'm fine, you got to burn him!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Although Sam knew his brother was lying, he realized he had to act fast. Taking the supplies, he first poured the salt and then the gasoline over the remains. Just as he struck the match and threw it at the skeleton he could see the spirit return and trying to get at Dean again. Only this time Sam was faster and blew him away before he could touch the older man.

With satisfaction he watched the bones burn before he turned to attend to Dean's injuries.

He could see his left leg was sprawled out at an odd angle. Carefully he slid his hands down the injured extremity, eliciting a few curses from his brother.

"It feels like it is broken but I think it's a simple fracture."

"Great, just what I needed." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." Sam felt truly awful about his brother's injuries.

"Now how in the world would this be your fault? Did you turn the guy into an angry spirit, or maybe tell him to come after me?"

"No, but I shouldn't have left you without your shotgun"

"Well, I am a big boy, I should have thought about the gun myself. You did what you had to."

He could see that his younger brother was not quite convinced by the argument but let it slide for now.

"I run to the car and get the first aid kit and something to splint your leg." Sam ran out of the room without waiting for a response.

It took about 5 minutes before he reappeared with the kit in one hand and two thin metal pipes and some torn up fabric in the other.

"Found this upstairs, this should work, at least for now."

"What about the strips of t-shirt, did you find them upstairs too?" Dean asked, although he knew the answer already.

Sam ignored him and knelled down, starting to once again feel along the leg. Then he took a bottle out of the first aid kit and handed him two tablets.

"Here take them, sorry, they are only Tylenol, we are out of the stronger stuff."

His brother received them gratefully and swallowed them dry. Seeing the almost distressed look on Sam's face, he asked. "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Dean, I have to set your leg before I splint it."

"I know that, just do it." the elder bit his teeth together in anticipation of the pain.

Still he could not prevent a cry from escaping him, when Sam set the bones in his legs. Trying to work fast, he applied the makeshift splint. When he was finished, he inspected his work before moving on to Dean's head wound. He wiped it with disinfectant before applying antibiotic ointment.

"It's not bleeding anymore. I think I leave it open for now. Tape won't stick to your hair really well. You got lucky, it doesn't look like you need sutures."

Taking a deep breath, he looked at his brother. "Ready for this?"

"Hey, I was born ready.' Dean responded before taking his hand to pull himself to a standing position.

Getting to the stairs was relatively easy, getting up them was slightly more difficult. By the time they finally made it, Dean felt dizzy and perspiration glittered on his forehead. Sam was also worried by the way he squeezed his eyes together, something that told him his brother was suffering from a headache. He helped him sit down on one of the empty boxes that were standing around.

"Rest for a moment before we head out to the car."

After a few minutes they continued the journey to the car. Sam took most of Dean's weight, as the older tried to hop on one leg. Glad when they finally made it, he opened the passenger side door and assisted him into the seat before running back in the house and into the basement to retrieve the gas can, guns and first aid kit.

Upon his return he threw everything in the trunk and slid into the driver's seat. After taking one last look over to make sure his brother was okay, he started the engine and took the car on the gravel road.

TBC

Please review again, I will be grateful forever! Hugs, Vonnie


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks once again for your kind reviews, I promised you LimpSam and it is going to come soon. This chapter is just the intro.

**Standard Disclaimer applies, I don't have enough money to buy the boys!**

The wind was driving the snow across the road and caused almost complete whiteout conditions. Sam was having difficulty seeing where he was driving. Once in a while he was risking a look over to Dean, who was slumped into the seat, his eyes closed. He was worried but knew that he couldn't do any more for him right now. His plan was to drive directly to to the neighboring town, which had a small hospital.

Although the car was going only 25 mph, Sam was caught of guard when he hit a plate of ice and he lost control. Desperately he tried to regain traction but found the car continued to slide until it came to a stop in the ditch.

Stunned he sat behind the wheel for a second before his mind focused on one thing.

"Dean!"

"Don't scream, my head is already exploding."

The response was like music in Sam's ears. "You hurt?"

"Not anymore than before. But man, what in the world did you do to my baby?"

His outbreak was more instinctive then purposeful.

Sam swallowed, "Sorry, I just couldn't stop."

Noting the guilt in his brother's eyes, his voice took on a more calming tone. "Dude, I am not mad at you, I know it wasn't your fault. Why don't you check, if you can get us out of this."

The younger Winchester slid out of the car and inspected the damage. When he returned, his face was serious.

"Both front tires are busted, there is no way we get out of here on our own. I guess it's time to call for help."

He took out his cell and started to punch the buttons. "Darn, no reception, check yours."

Dean pulled his phone from his back pocket.

"Same thing, here. We are so screwed!"

"Hey, it should be okay, all we have to do is let the engine run, that will keep us warm. In the morning I take off for town and get help."

"Good luck with that, she is almost empty. Didn't think she needed much for the short drive out to the farm."

Dean started to hate himself for not following his usual pattern and feed his baby before she was running on empty. He felt like a complete idiot.

Noticing the defeated look on his brother's face, Sam took the lead.

"Change of plan then, we just have to walk, it can't be more than two miles."

"It might as well be 200, I am not going anywhere with this leg. It's up to you to save the day this time."

Dean had a crooked grin on his face although he really didn't feel like it.

"No way, Dude, I am not leaving you here., you freeze to death before I get back. We are getting out of here together or not at all."

Sam left the car once again, this time to get the first aid kit and two blankets out of the trunk. He opened the passenger side door and handed one of them to his brother while wrapping the other around himself. After grabbing a bag from the backseat and putting the kit in it, he hung it over his shoulder. Then he made sure Dean had covered himself properly with the other blanket. Pulling his brother up and out of the ditch was more difficult but finally both of them were on the road. Putting his arm around his waist, they started to make their way toward town.

SN SN SN SN SN

45 minutes and way too little progress later Sam could tell that Dean was at the end of his strength. Even though his brother tried to hold his own, he was putting more and more weight on the younger man. Several times they had to stop so Sam could readjust his grip before the other hunter would slide to the ground.

Finally the younger Winchester decided at this speed Dean would never get the help he needed. Once again he stopped but this time he turned to his brother.

"I'm going to carry you before you drop."

There was only a moan from the other man which showed Sam the shape Dean was really in. It scared him that there was no protest coming from his lips. But now was not the time to worry about it. While keeping his arm tight around his brother, he took his blanket off with the other and wrapped it around him. Then he bent down and lifted him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Dude and you always talk about me being heavy."

SN SN SN SN SN

The walk to town seemed endless. The wind continued to blow mercilessly. Snow drifted across the road and at times covered the whole width of it. Which meant Sam had to make his way through it with his burden over his shoulder. By now his face and hands were numb and with every step he felt like knifes were stabbing through his feet.

More worried about his brother than himself, Sam continued to put one foot in front of the other. He had tried to talk to Dean but the only sound from him had been an occasional moan. Ever so often he crouched down and put his brother down, making sure he would not fall to the snow covered ground. This usually elicited a painful whimper from the older but no conscious response. Although the lack of consciousness worried Sam, he was also grateful for it, knowing that Dean's leg had to be extremely painful in the position he was in. He would readjust the blanket and make sure his brother was at least dry and somewhat warm.

Every time it seemed to get more difficult to lift the older man back over his shoulder. It would be too easy to just put him down and lie down beside him, letting the cold envelope and take all the burden away from him. No, he shook his head, Dean wouldn't be this weak. His brother never let him down, so it was out of the question for him to give up. With new determination he lifted him up and continued to walk on.

Dean was going to live, he would make sure, of it, he owed his brother this much. He kept reciting to himself that he needed to do this to save Dean. After a while he wasn't feeling the cold or pain any more, just kept hearing the same words repeat in his head over and over again. "Save Dean!"

SN SN SN SN SN

Sam lost track of time and distance until he suddenly found himself in front of the motel.

Thankful that he had the key in his pocket, he tried to take it out but found it was close to impossible without feeling in his fingers. After multiple attempts he succeeded at last, just to be put before a new problem, how to slide it in the lock. Only persistence and the knowledge that safety was so close kept him trying at this point and finally the door opened.

Moving inside he slammed the door shut with his free arm and more stumbled than walked to the closest bed. As careful as possible he laid Dean on the mattress. Then he allowed himself to collapse onto the floor beside him, letting the bag with the first aid kit slide to the floor.

After resting for several minutes, he checked on the older man, pulling him up in the bed and making sure the blankets he was still wrapped in didn't cover his face.

Knowing he had to warm him up, he stumbled to the bathroom and turned the hot water on and after a few attempts manage to fill a cup with it. He walked back out and set the cup beside Dean's bed.

He retrieved the first aid kit from the bag and took a bottle with pain pills out. Fighting with it, he was able to get two of the white tablets in his hand but not until after spilling the rest all over the floor.

He picked the cup up again and carefully lifted his brother's head and put it to his lips.

"Here, drink this, it is probably won't taste very good but at least it's warm."

The response was almost immediate as Dean started to sip the warm liquid. His eyes opened a crack and he turned to look at his brother.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, still me, good to see those eyes of yours open."

"We're at the motel?" the older man's voice was tired but steady.

Sam was happy that his brother recognized him and knew his surroundings. That was good news with the head injury he was suffering.

"Take these and drink the rest of the water, then you can go back to sleep."

It didn't take much encouragement for Dean to follow his order. Almost immediately after drinking the last of the water he fell asleep again.

Sam sat for a few minutes before he started to work on taking his brothers shoes off. His hands were beginning to regain feeling again but this was almost worse because the throbbing pain was almost unbearable. Still, he kept at it until he succeeded. He checked the head wound and the placement of the splint one more time before he pulled the comforter up from both sides and wrapped it around him.

Satisfied that Dean would be warm, he allowed himself to sit down on the other bed and begin the task of pulling his own sneakers off. After he slid his coat off he didn't bother with getting out of the rest of his cloth, too exhausted to feel the wetness of his jeans on his legs. He slipped under the covers and fell into an weary sleep before his head hit the pillow.

TBC

Hope you liked it, let your imagination play what is going to happen to poor Sam now. Please review like always, because that's what keeps me going. Hugs, Vonnie


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, thank you for your reviews. Now I'm really humbled. You are all so wonderful to me. I love you guys. Hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter. I like to keep the suspense up.

**Standard Disclaimer applies!**

It was night and he was running through thick bushes and trees. It should have been dark, yet for some reason there was light all around him. As he continued to run he realized the light came from the flames that were closing in on him. Heavy smoke came out of the ground and robbed him of his vision. He didn't know he got here or even where here was but he knew his mission to find Dean. His brother was missing. He needed him.

The smoke was getting denser and it became more difficult to breath. There was a path before him that led out of the forest and the fire. It was so inviting but he knew he couldn't go, he had to find Dean. Safety without his brother was worthless. Without hesitation he ran further into the woods and that was when he saw him. He was standing in a small clearing surrounded by flames with no way out. Even over the distance their eyes locked and than he heard the scream.

"Sam, help me!"

The cry for help made him run even faster, yet when he was almost able to touch him, he couldn't get closer. Like he was running in one spot or Dean was running backwards. He reached out with his hands desperate to grasp him but could never get close enough. And suddenly his brother burst into flames and all Sam could do was watch and scream.

"Dean…..!"

Sam woke up with a start, finding himself shaken by a coughing spell that made him gasp for breath. Still half asleep he stumbled to the bathroom and filled a cup with water. Slowly he sipped the cool liquid until the coughing let up.

As his mind started to clear his immediate thoughts went to his brother. He had allowed himself to fall asleep while Dean was suffering from a concussion. Worried he checked his watch and realized it had been more than four hours since he had talked to him last. Filling another cup, he made his way back. to check on him.

Dean was still sleeping in the same position he had left him. Through a crack in the thick curtains Sam could see that it was beginning to get light outside. In the dim light coming from the bathroom he checked for the bottle with pain pills, when he remembered that he spilled the contents on the floor. On the dark carpeting it wasn't difficult to find the white tablets and he picked two of them up.

Gently he nudged the sleeping man on the shoulder, "Dean, time to wake up sleepy head."

The response was slow but finally he was rewarded with green eyes looking at him.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

He tried to sit up but immediately regretted the action as pain shot through his head and leg.

"Oh, yeah, I think I remember. I got slammed in a wall, twice."

Sam smiled, this was a good sign. "The wall won, at least this time."

He tried to continue but was once again shaken by a coughing spell. When he finally was able to breath again he saw the worry in his brother's eyes.

"You don't look so good, Sammy."

"I'm fine, just my cold giving me fits again." Changing the subject, he added, "Here are some more pain pills. They should get you through till I get the car taken care of and take you to the hospital."

Dean wanted to protest but then remembered his broken leg. There was no way around the hospital this time. He swallowed the medication and sank back in the pillow.

"Get some sleep, I wake you up for breakfast." Sam ordered him before he got up and made his way over to the bathroom to turn the light off.

Walking back to his bed a wave of dizziness hit him and he had to hold onto the wall to steady himself. Looking over to his brother he was grateful for the darkness because it meant Dean wouldn't be able to notice his stumbling. When he finally made it back to bed tiredness overwhelmed him once again and he sank back into a restless sleep.

SN SN SN SN SN

The next time Sam woke up it was from the rattle of his own breath. Opening his eyes he found the sun light that came through the small opening in the curtains into the room much to bright and aggravating for the headache that he just gradually became aware of having. Slowly he sat up and was overwhelmed by a barking cough that left him breathless and did nothing for the stabbing pain in his head.

It took more than a moment for him to move his legs over the side of the bed and then he had to sit for several minutes before the constant hammering behind his eyes settled enough to consider his next move. Carefully he looked over to the other bed and found Dean's eyes open and watching him.

"What do you expect, I had a cold before last night?" Sam's voice was hoarse but clearly defensive.

"Cold, that you had, pneumonia, that's what you got now." Dean tried to keep his tone light, yet his eyes couldn't hide his worry.

"I'm fine, your imagination is running away with you again. I pick up some cold meds while I get breakfast."

He stood up, holding on to the night stand to gain his balance and walked into the bathroom. When he reappeared 15 minutes later the hot shower had cleared his head slightly and made breathing easier. After getting dressed he slipped into his coat and covered his still moist hair with a stocking cap.

"I'll be back soon, can't let you starve here!"

He closed the door behind him, leaving his frustrated brother behind.

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean was really getting worried about his younger brother. It had been more than 45 minutes since Sam left. After the first 15 minutes he had tried to call his cell, just to hear the ring tone come from the bathroom floor were he had discarded his old jeans. Sam had obviously forgotten to retrieve it after his shower.

Short of going after his brother, which was impossible due to his broken leg, Dean could do nothing but wait and he never was a very patient man. Sam looked terrible when he left. His cheeks were flushed and he had dark shadows around his eyes. But the worst thing was the distinct rattle from his lungs with every breath he took. Dean wished he could have stopped him from leaving.

"Damn leg, why did this have to happen. Stupid, I just had to get myself hurt."

He was really mad at himself. It was his job to save his little brother, not the other way around. If Sam didn't have to carry him all the way home, he wouldn't be sick now.

Dean was still in the process of scolding himself when the door suddenly opened and his brother reappeared.

"Where have you been all this time!"

His voice was harsher than he wanted it to be.

"I got breakfast." Sam held up two cups of coffee and a paper bag. "And I found a shop that will take me to the car later, pull it out the ditch and get new tires on."

"Did you get something for your cold?"

"Yes, dad, already took some of it." he responded with a tired smile.

"Good, now get your butt back in bed and call that dude to fix my baby and bring her right here!"

Sam starred at him for a moment, "Dude, you really hit your head hard, otherwise you wouldn't suggest for a stranger to get your car."

"There is nothing wrong with my head, just something wrong with your lungs."

To proof his point, he sat up but regretted the action immediately when pain shot through his head and his vision blurred.

"Right, there is nothing wrong with your head, just your brain got scrambled up a bit."

Dean could tell his brother was really worried and right now he wasn't sure who was more troubled about the other.

"Here, let me get you something for your headache. I spilled the pain pills but I bought some more."

Sam handed him Ibuprofen this time, hoping this would help more than Tylenol. After he watched Dean swallow the pills with his coffee, he assisted him to a sitting position at the side of the bed.

"I bet you would like to use the bathroom." Sam grinned.

Not waiting for an answer he assisted him up and waited until Dean put one hand around his neck. Then he wrapped his arm around his waist and together they made their way to the bathroom.

"Ok, stop right here dude, I think I can handle the rest myself."

Sam grinned, he was just too happy to let Dean have his privacy. Too many times he had been in the same place himself. Leaving the bathroom, he left the door slightly open and leaned against the wall. It was getting more difficult to keep his façade up.

He couldn't let his brother know how bad he really felt. At least not until after Dean had been taken care off. After all, it was his fault the older man had gotten hurt in the first place. He should have been faster shooting that son of a bitch. And than he left his brother without protection. How in the world could he have been so careless. Now Dean was suffering the consequences.

A noise from behind the door interrupted his thoughts.

"You ok in there?"

"I'm fine, just lost my balance for a moment but I caught myself, nothing to worry about."

Dean responded.

"You always say that. What are you still doing in there" Sam couldn't hide his anxiety.

"Hey, just trying to get cleaned up a little. Give me a break."

"Okay but only a few more minutes, then I'm coming in." his voice left no room for protest.

He could hear Deans mumbling from inside. "When did this happen? I thought I'm supposed to be the big brother here!"

SN SN SN SN SN

It took about an hour until Sam had helped his brother out of the bathroom, assisted him to change his cloths and reapplied the make shift splint to his legs. Throughout this time he had gotten more concerned due to Dean almost passing out twice and finally loosing consciousness for at least ten minutes. The only thing that made him feel better was that his brother hadn't vomited. Still, he knew that his brother had to get to a hospital better sooner than later.

Dean let Sam's ministration happen without complaints. The time he spend cleaning himself up had taken more out of him than he wanted to admit. Staying awake was becoming more and more difficult. Still his mind continued to be focused on his brother. The rattle in his breathing was now accompanied by a mild wheeze. If he just wouldn't feel so dizzy, maybe then he could convince Sammy to get himself checked out.

Wow, thinks were getting really fuzzy again. He had to hang on but Sam was so out of focus, he had to close his eyes just for a second.

"Dean, come on dude, you got to wake up, don't do this to me. Open your eyes."

Sam's voice seemed to come from somewhere miles away. He didn't want to respond but the voice continued to bug him. Finally he decided to open his eyes just to shut his brother up.

"That's it, open those eyes and look at me." Sam's voice was gentle but demanding.

Slowly focusing on the worried face above him, he tried to figure out what happened. His brother seemed to read his mind and answered before he could ask the question.

"You passed out again. I guess your head is not as hard as you thought it is."

He helped him to a sitting position against the head board of the bed.

"You think you are up for some breakfast?"

"Always."

Sam was satisfied that although the older man still sounded weak, his eyes were clear and he seemed to be aware of his surrounding. He handed him the coffee and some of the chocolate donuts, hoping Dean wouldn't notice that he himself was just sipping from his cup, leaving the pastries untouched.

After they had eaten, the younger man put his coat back on.

"Where're you going?"

"I told the guy from the garage I would meet him there and we'll go out to get the car."

Sam could tell his brother wasn't very happy with this but his mind was made up.

"Hey, I figure, if I'm there, it will go faster and I can drive her back here and take you to the hospital. And hey, I promise I will see the doctor myself."

Dean was still not totally satisfied but figured at least this way Sam would get himself checked out as soon as possible. So he didn't protest any further.

"Put that stocking cap back on and make sure you stay warm!"

TBC

Please review again, let me know what you think. Hugs, Vonnie


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are absolutely unbelievable. Your reviews are overwhelming and you are all really sweet. I live to please and so here goes the next chapter. One of you called me an evil author and then challenged me by asking how evil this author could get. So read and make up your mind about how evil I am really are.

**I might be evil but I still don't own the boys or anything Supernatural for that matter!**

It took Sam much longer than it should have to walk the few blocks to the garage. Now that he was alone he had to confess to himself that he really didn't feel up to helping with the retrieval of the Impala. Yet he felt there was no other option if he wanted to get Dean to the hospital as soon as possible.

Walking in the cold air made breathing much more difficult. He could feel his lungs spasm with every breath he took. At least it had warmed up considerably and the wind had died down also. The temperature today was more like 28 F. Sam was almost tempted to take his heavy coat off but he knew that the heat he felt was more likely from the fever he was running. He wasn't really kidding himself anymore about the shape he was in. If he could just hang in there until he knew Dean was alright, then he would take care of his own needs.

At last he made it to his destination. The fifty something mechanic that had introduced himself as Tom Peterson was obviously not busy because he was standing outside the garage smoking. Upon seeing Sam walk up, he waved.

"Been waiting for you, not much to do today. People have gotten smarter this late in the season and either stay in or drive careful in bad weather." He grinned, then added, "You're ready?"

Sam nodded, too winded to answer. He followed the man to his tow truck and slid into the passenger seat.

SN SN SN SN SN

The drive was quiet. It was apparent the mechanic knew his way around and had no problems figuring out which road Sam was talking about. The Impala was still where they had left it during the night, except now covered with snow.

Peterson backed the truck to wards the car until he was close enough, then he got out and started to hook up the chains to pull it out of its trap.

Sam took two of the cold pills out of his coat pocket and swallowed them dry. His breathing had settled a little during the drive but now instead of sweating he was shaking from the icy feeling that came from inside him. Slowly he opened the door and made his way to the back, holding on to the truck to keep from falling.

The other man must have heard his approach because he looked up from his task.

"Kid, I know I told you, if you help me it would be less money but you really don't look so good. You should be in bed instead of out here."

Sam wanted to protest, although he wasn't sure how much help he would be able to offer, yet Peterson didn't let him get in a word edgewise.

"You are no good to me lying face down in the snow and that's where you going to be if you don't get back in the truck again."

Without another word Sam walked back and took his seat in the truck. He was grateful for the other man's observant eye and compassion.

He must have fallen asleep, when he was startled awake by the truck door opening. Peterson slid in beside him and grinned.

"All done!"

The younger man looked at him slightly confused, "You mean you are ready to pull her out?"

"No, I mean, all finished. You didn't even notice when I pulled your car out. Tires are changed too. Looks like you got lucky, the rims are OK."

He smiled and looked at the young man beside him. The kid really looked like he needed a hospital.

"Look, don't worry about the money. I won't charge you for the two tires right now. I'll look at yours and if I can fix them you get them back and in the meantime you can pay me half of what I usually charge."

He told Sam what he owed him, then added, "If you don't feel up to driving back I tow your car free of charge. I got to get back to town anyway. Also, I have a kid your age and I would hope someone would help him out, if he ever was in your shoes."

"Thanks," He pulled out his wallet and handed over several bills, "I am really grateful for your offer but I think I will be OK. I got to get back to my brother. I will see you tomorrow and check on the tires."

He got out of the truck as fast as his rubbery legs would allow and made his way to the Impala. The mechanic had not only pulled it out and changed the tires, he also had cleaned all the snow off and left the engine running. And he had it parked right behind his truck so Sam didn't have to take one step without holding on. The guy was really awesome, almost unreal.

What Sam didn't see was the yellow glow from the man's eyes as he drove away. There was an evil grin on his lips as he glanced back at the young man now sitting behind the wheel of the Impala.

"Sammy, you are so predictable, always worried about your brother. You better take care of yourself, couldn't have you die!"

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean was ready to jump out his skin. His pain tolerance was very high but by now he had difficulty dealing with it. It seemed like his head was in competition with his leg in trying to win the prize of worst throbbing pain. The champion was still very much in question at this time.

He also was really worried about Sam, he was in no shape to protect himself if anything should go wrong. He needed him back here and see that he was alright, if you could talk about him in the term of being alright at this point. After all, when he left the motel he looked more like something the cat dragged in then his usual self.

The oldest Winchester tried to pull himself up to find a more comfortable position but noticed his mistake right away as the pain became even more intense. His vision started to blur and sudden nausea overwhelmed him. He only barely managed to lean over the edge of the bed before the contents of his stomach were expelled in projectile vomiting.

"Man, they so gonna throw us out of this place." He mumbled after letting himself sink back in the pillow. Still, knowing how much worse dry heaves felt, he was glad he at least had breakfast earlier.

Exhaustion took over and his vision started to grey. He couldn't pass out now, he had to wait for Sam to come back. Make sure his brother got to a doctor. Yet the darkness was beckoning him and the harder he tried to get away from it, the more it seemed to draw him in. His final thought before he lost consciousness was that Sam better was OK.

SN SN SN SN SN

Sam pulled the car up parallel to he motel room. He was very much aware he wouldn't be able to carry his brother very far. Right now he wasn't sure he would be able to carry him at all. For a moment he just sat there, pulling all his strength together. Finally he got out and stepped around the car and to wards the room. His gait was unsteady and he had to lean against the wall to not fall.

As he opened the door he was hit by the sour smell of vomit. Anxiety hit him with a shot of adrenaline that made his body forget about its ailments.

"Dean, you alright?"

Not getting an answer he ran to the bed and went down on his knees. His brother's eyes were closed and there was no response as he gently shook his shoulder. Only the steady pulse he felt as he touched his neck assured him that he was still alive. It was obvious that Dean had vomited prior to passing out and that filled Sam with fear. His brother's concussion seemed worse than he had suspected.

After unsuccessfully attempting to revive the older man one more time, he decided he had to act fast. He wrapped the comforter around his brother's limp body and again lifted him in a fireman's carry. There was a moan from the unconscious man but no other response. As careful as possible Sam stood up and carried his precious burden to the car, where he let him slide into the back set, making sure not to bump his head or jostle his broken leg.

Making sure Dean was as comfortable as possible he closed the door. Then he went around to the other side and slid into the drivers seat. He started the car and drove over to the gas station across the street, well aware that with the nearly empty tank he would never make it the six miles to the next town where the hospital was located.

When he got out he was hit by a wave of dizziness that almost made his knees buckle. Holding on to the roof of the car, he put his head down until it passed. He knew he was running on adrenaline and didn't have much time left to get Dean taken care of. Using one of his credit cards to shorten the time, he started to fill the car with gasoline and then made his way towards his destination.

SN SN SN SN SN

Sam was glad when he pulled the Impala up the drive in front of the emergency entrance of Mercy Memorial Hospital. More than once he almost lost control over the car, not because of the icy roads but due to his severe headache that returned even fiercer than before.

He brought the car to a stop and honked the horn at the same time, well aware that he wouldn't have enough strength left to carry his brother in. When no one responded he got out and tried to call for help but found he couldn't get out more than a hoarse whisper. Again he pushed the horn and this time he saw a woman in a nurses uniform stick her head out the door. Sam waved at her and she came closer until she was able to understand him.

"My brother, he needs help!"

She took one look in the back seat and ran back in. Two minutes later she reappeared with two men and a gurney. With much care they moved the older Winchester onto it and rolled him into the hospital.

"What happened to him?" the nurse asked.

"He slipped and fell down a stairway, I think he has a concussion and is leg is broken."

Sam tried to follow his brother, anxious to make sure Dean would be alright but once again had to hold on to the car to not kiss the ground. The nurse steadied him and gave him a critical look.

"Sweety, you don't look so hot yourself. I think I better help you inside and let you sit down."

The younger man was grateful for the assistance, unsure if he would make the trip inside without it. When he finally sat down on one of the chair in the waiting area he felt like he ran a marathon. His head was going to explode at any moment now and the fire burning inside his body wasn't doing anything to relieve this feeling. There was a belt around his chest that was being pulled tighter by the moment and made it difficult to breathe. Trying to take a deep breath, he was shaken by a coughing spell, that never seemed to end.

Finally able to find enough are, he gasped,"Where is Dean, where did they take my brother?"

"He is in good hands, Dr. Connell is on duty, she is the best. Why don't you relax, I get you a glass of water and bring the papers you need to fill out." She gave him another look, making sure he would be OK before leaving.

A moment later she returned with the promised water and a clip board in her hands. Sitting down beside Sam, she handed him the glass and watched as he took several sips. She didn't like the way the kid looked. His face was flushed and she could feel the heat radiating from him without touching him. His eyes were glassy but the worst thing was the awful rattling and wheezing audible with every breath.

She had been a nurse for nearly 30 years now and knew what pneumonia sounded like when she heard it. For the first time in years she regretted that the hospital wasn't big enough to have more than one doctor on duty at a time.

"You need to fill out these papers, so we can treat your brother. I will go in and see if Dr. Connell has a moment to take a look at you and give me an order for a breathing treatment for you. You look like you could use one."

Sam looked at her, tears welling up in his eyes, "No please, don't, she has to treat Dean first."

The plead almost broke her heart. "It's OK sweety, I make sure she will take care of him and then check on you. What's your name, I would like to tell the doctor."

"Sam.".

"Sam, my name is Brenda.Why don't you sit right here and try to fill out the papers, I will be back in a little while."

She walked down the short hallway and disappeared through the double doors at the end.

Sam starred at the clip board and the pen on it. He tried to remember what he was supposed to do with it. It was difficult to focus on the words, finally he was able to read them. He remembered, he had done this before, filling out permission for treatment papers. Slowly he lifted the pen and filled in Dean's name and birth date. Two emergency contacts, trying to make sense of the words, he at last wrote down names and phone numbers. The rest of the words just seemed to float around in front of him and had no meaning. But he knew he had to sign his name somewhere in the bottom.

Scribbling his signature in no particular spot on the paper he leaned his head against the wall. It felt good to feel its coolness. If he just could rest for a second, then he would get up and make sure Dean was being treated right. He closed his burning eyes and dozed off before he he could prevent it.

The noise of the clip board hitting the floor woke him only a few minutes later. Confused he looked around. This wasn't right, how did he get here and where was here anyway. Dean was at the motel. He was hurt and in pain. He needed to get his brother.

Standing up, Sam stumbled over the chair but caught himself on the wall. On rubbery legs he ran out, almost loosing his balance several times. The Impala, Dean's baby was right there, the drivers side door still open. It made no sense but he knew what he needed to do. He slid into the seat and started the engine. Nothing would keep him from saving his brother.

TBC

So tell me, how evil am I? You really can tell me the truth. Hugs, Vonnie


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, thank you to all of you for your awesome reviews and your loyalty. I really appreciate every single one of you. Some of your comments really help me to see some of my oversights and fix them. So really you are the ones that shape the story.

**Standard Disclaimer applies!**

_A/N: Old YED made only a one time appearance, I think he was most likely much more around than the boys realized, checking up on Sam and doing his thing. So unless someone really wants him in this story, he will not be in it any more. But I certainly live to please and take requests._

Brenda Parker, RN entered treatment room 1 to talk to Dr. Connell about the young man sitting in the waiting area. The doctor was busy assessing the other man, who was still unresponsive but leant the experienced nurse her ear as she told her about Sam's symptoms.

"Brenda, you know I trust your judgment. Why don't you take him find a private area and give him an Albuterol Nebulizer treatment. I will be out there as soon as I send this one here for his cat scan. Than we can get him in here while is brother is gone "

"Thanks, Dr. Connell, will do." Even tho Brenda was a good friend of the young doctors mother and knew her ever since she was a little girl, she never addressed by anything else than her official title when other staff members or patients were around. She was old school and informalities had no place were respect for someones orders could mean the difference between life and death. And she had learned to respect the much younger woman from the moment she started working at this hospital.

As she walked out of the room her thoughts immediately focused back on Sam. She was more worried about the young man than she liked to admit. His soulful eyes had gotten to her. The way he put his brother first although he was about to collapse himself. This was a very special kid. She just hoped the brother deserved the attention.

She pushed the door to the waiting area open, expecting to find Sam still sitting in the same chair where she'd left him. Anxiety hit her when she noticed it was empty with the glass of water standing on the chair next to it and the clip board on the ground in front of it. and she walked up to the d

She suppressed the panic that flared up in her and let her professionalism take over. Walking over to the men's room, she knocked on the door, then waited only an instant before opening the door. It was empty. Just to be sure she also checked the ladies room but found it unoccupied also.

Her next act was to walk outside. She didn't have to do more than open the door to see that the black Impala was gone. Now she couldn't help but feel fear creep up in her. This couldn't be happening, the kid was in no condition to drive. And again she cursed the smallness of their facility. Mercy Memorial had only 4 treatment rooms and all of them were occupied at this time.

She hurried towards the reception desk when she saw Dr. Connell coming from the emergency area.

"Patricia, the young man I was talking about, he is gone." now that no one else was around she instinctively called the young physician by her first name.

"What do you mean he is gone?"

"He must have left while I was talking to you, his car is gone too." Brenda explained.

"From what you have told me, he wasn't even able to walk by himself. How could he have gotten to his car and drive off?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know. I wish I would have put him in one of the treatment rooms but they are all full."

"Don't beat yourself up, you couldn't have done anything different. Treatment 2 has Mrs. Miller, the 85 year old lady with the mild stroke waiting for a bed in the medical unit upstairs. In treatment 3 is Sean Miller the 4 year old with possible bronchitis and his distressed mom, we are still waiting for the x-ray results to figure out if he needs to stay or can go home. And treatment 4 is still occupied by 95 year old James Summer, who died shortly after he got here and whose 92 year old wife Rose is saying her last goodbyes." She stopped for a moment and looked at the older woman. "You couldn't have taken any of them out of their rooms."

"I know you are right but I still feel I should have done something more. By the way, how is his brother?"

"I sent him over for this scan and x-rays, he came too for a moment but was very confused. He couldn't figure out where he was but he did ask for Sammy and seemed to be worried about him. He passed out again after that. Looks like these two are really close." The young doctor smiled.

"Well, I guess I make a few phone calls, hopefully I can find Sam."

"I better check on my other patients, let me know if you find out where he went."

"Will do!"

Watching Dr. Connell leave, Brenda picked up the phone and started to dial, then thought better of it and put the receiver back. She went over to the waiting area and picked up the clip board from the ground. Walking back, she studied the shaky hand writing, which clearly showed how desperately ill the writer was.

Once again she picked up the phone and dialed the number Sam had left for himself. After several rings it was picked up but to her disappointment is was only the voicemail.

"This is Sam, sorry I can't answer right now, why don't you leave me a message and your number and I'll call you right back."

"Sam, this is Brenda at Mercy Memorial, please come back here or better call me and I will send someone to get you. I need to talk to you about Dean."

SN SN SN SN SN

Sam had no idea how he had driven the Impala back to the motel. For that matter, he didn't have an idea of a whole lot at this point. Not that it really mattered, because the only thing his mind was able to focus on was Dean.

Getting out of the car and walking the few steps to the room, he stumbled and fell in the icy snow that was pilled up along the walk way. Dazed he laid there for a minute while he tried to clear his mind enough to figure out what he needed to do next. At last he crawled over to the door and reached for the door knop, pulling himself up in the process. Turning it, he found it unlocked. He pushed the door open and stumbled inside.

By now his breath came out in ragged gasps and his fever ravaged body was hardly able to keep upright. He looked around and saw the empty bed, void of the comforter, smelled the sour smell in the air, yet his scrambled brain couldn't process any of the impressions. He let his brother down. Dean was gone, he was lost and it was his fault.

He swayed and his words were a mere whisper in the wind that was swept away without anyone ever hearing them, "Dean, please forgive me!"

With that his body gave up the fight to remain upright and he collapsed, unconscious before he hit the bed.

SN SN SN SN SN

Nurse Parker hung up the phone after calling the third and and last motel in town in an attempt to locate Sam Winchester. She looked at the phone numbers of all the motels in towns within a 20 miles radius and sighed, she had a feeling she would not get much luckier. Glancing at the clip board again, it suddenly hit her and she dialed the number for the second emergency contact.

It rang several times and she halfway expected another voice mail pick up, when a gruff voice answered, "Who is this?"

SN SN SN SN SN

Bobby Singer had a bad feeling. He was really not the man to go by feelings but his relationship with a certain Winchester family had taught him that gut feelings should not be ignored.

He had hurried back to South Dakota upon the request of his friend Dave Taylor. His daughter had become possessed by a demon and needed help. Bobby didn't hesitate a second. He knew 10 year old Jenny since birth and was very fond of her. Aware that the job he started in Iowa couldn't wait either, he had called on Sam and Dean Winchester. He could depend on the brothers to finish the hunt. After that he had driven straight through to Dave's home.

The exorcism had proven to be more difficult than expected. The demon was very ancient and bound himself to the little girl with a spell that had to be released first before he could be expelled. It had taken some research but finally Bobby had found the spell and freed Jenny.

Dave had asked him to stay for a few days and on any other occasion he would have loved to take him up on his invitation but not this time. As much as he tried, he just couldn't shake the anxiety that was building in him. It wasn't anything in particular, just this gut feeling that something was wrong with the Winchesters.

Bobby had gotten very little sleep the last few days and yearned for a whole night of rest. Yet he was also aware he wouldn't get any rest until he knew what was going on. His unrest only intensified when his calls to either of the boys phone had been left unanswered.

So he jumped in his truck and went back to Iowa, where he now found himself driving east on Highway 20, only 30 minutes out from his destination.

When his cell rang his initial thought was one of the boys was finally returning his calls but the caller ID said 'Restricted'. Hoping the phone would quit ringing he was ready to lay it back down but at last changed his mind due to the persistence of the caller.

"Who is this?" he almost shouted in the phone.

The female voice on the other end hesitated slightly before answering, "This is Brenda Parker, I am a nurse at Mercy Memorial Hospital. Am I talking to Mr. Bobby Singer?"

"Yes, I'm Bobby Singer."

"Mr. Singer, we have you listed as a second contact for a patient here, his name is Dean Winchester."

Finding his fears realized, Bobby's breath hitched for a moment something.

"Damnit, I knew it!" he mumbled to himself, before talking into the phone, "I'm Dean's uncle, what's wrong with the boy?"

Again the woman hesitated slightly, "Mr. Singer, it appears Dean had an accident, he has a broken leg and a head injury."

"Is he ok?" his voice sounded worried.

"They are still running tests and..."

Bobby didn't hear the rest she said because suddenly it hit him. Why didn't Sam call him? Why did a stranger have to call him about Dean if Sam was right there? And why would Dean or Sam check into a hospital by their real name, if both of them were on the Most Wanted list. Something was definitely off here.

"Where is Sam?'

"Mr. Singer, that's actually why I'm calling. Sam dropped Dean off here at the hospital and then disappeared. Mr. Singer, Sam is very ill, I think he has pneumonia and needs to be treated as soon as possible and he won't answer his phone."

He could hear honest concern in the woman's voice. For a second he was unsure what to do next, then once again his hunting instincts took over.

"I think I know were he might be, I call you when I find him."

He hung up without waiting for an answer and hit the speed dial for Sam's phone. When it once again went into voice mail, he put the phone away and hit the gas pedal

SN SN SN SN SN

Bobby hit the motel in a record time of 10 minutes. He didn't have to ask for the room number because the Impala was clearly visible and the door to the room was half open. A younger man would have been jealous of the speed with which he jumped out of the car and ran into the room.

Expecting the worst, he was still not quite prepared for the scene before him. Due to the open door the room temperature was frosty, non the less the smell of vomit was overwhelming. Sam was lying face down on the bed, one arm down beside his body, the other hanging of the side of the bed, while his long legs sprawled over the other side. His face was turned to the right side but almost completely hidden behind his too long hair.

At first he wasn't sure what the horrible rattling noise that he heard was, until he became aware that it was Sam's breathing. This was all it took to tear him out of his momentary shock and he waisted no more time. He carefully turned the younger man on his back, finding that his lips had a blue tinge to it. His his skin was flushed and clammy and radiated enough heat to cook an egg.

Bobby could clearly see how gravely ill his younger friend was and didn't delay in taking the phone out of his pocket. As a hunter he was well aware of the emergency services in this area and so he dialed 911, knowing that would get him the fastest response.

He told the voice on the other end what his the emergency was and after being assured help would be there shortly hung up to concentrate on Sam.

As gently as possible he pulled the limp body of the younger man to a half sitting position against the headboard, hopping this would make his breathing easier. Then he sat down beside him to keep him upright. Almost lovingly he pushed some of the stray strands of hair out of Sam's face.

The touch elicited a response as the youngest Winchester's eye lids fluttered and after several attempts finally opened.

"Hey Sam." Bobby's relieve disappeared almost instantly when he saw the confusion in the glassy orbs.

Sam's eyes moved around, then they filled with tears.

"I lost Dean, I failed him!"

His voice was not more than a breathless whisper, then his eyes slid closed again and his head lolled against the older man's shoulder.

The hardened hunter found himself hugging the younger man's limp body and stroking his hair, while at the same time whispering, "It's ok Sammy, you did good, Dean is safe."

TBC

Hope you liked it, not much Sam or Dean in this one but needed to get this done. Please send your lovely reviews my way again. Hugs, Vonnie


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you once again for all your beautiful and overwhelming comments. This is what keeps me going. It took a little longer to update this time but you all know life doesn't stop for Supernatural, even though it really should._

**Standard Disclaimer applies, the boys still don't belong to me, if they would, I promise I would share them with all of you!**

The sirens of the ambulance seemed unusually loud from the moment Bobby first heard them but considering the size of the town, the fire station was most likely just down the block. It took only another moment before the the vehicle to come to a stop in front of the building and another one for the first paramedic to run into the room.

He assessed the situation with one look, then turned towards the door and called out, "Ben, we need the O2 in here asap! Oh and bring a mask!"

Moving back towards the bed, he attached a pulse oximeter to one Sam's finger, then turned to Bobby, "Hi, my name is Tony, how long has he been like this?"

"Not sure, I found him less than 15 minutes ago but I've been told that he was already pretty sick several hours ago."The older man was still sitting on the bed, holding on to his friend's limp body.

Now the other paramedic, a kid that looked to be around Sam's age, hurried in with a gurney and portable oxygen tank. He opened the flow and then applied the mask to his patient's face, securing it behind his head with an elastic strap.

"Sir, would you help us lean him forward, so I can listen to his lungs?" he asked, while already taking Sam's other arm.

The older hunter remained quiet but gently put his hand underneath Sam's arm and together they pulled him forward until his head rested listlessly against Bobby's shoulder. While the medic moved his stethoscope down his patients back, Sam's breathing was becoming more labored, his lips still bluish even with the oxygen on.

"His oxygen levels are still only 81." The older of the two was clearly concerned, "I'm turning the O2 up to 6 L."

He exchanged a worried glance with his partner. While he adjusted the flow meter on the tank, the other man secured a cuff around the Sam's arm and checked his blood pressure.

"His pressure is a little on the low side but he looks like he is quite dehydrated from the fever, so it's not really surprising. Let's get him moved to the gurney and into the unit so we can start an IV."

Bobby was ready to take Sam's upper body, but Tony stopped him. "Sir, we got him, why don't you make sure the oxygen tubing is out of our way."

Watching the professionalism with which they moved the unconscious man onto the gurney, Bobby was well aware that his help was not needed. To let him handle the tubing was merely to give him the feeling of usefulness. Still, he was grateful, seeing John Winchester's youngest in this much distress was difficult to handle at best.

He followed the gurney out and watched it being moved into the ambulance. The older medic then turned to him.

"Sir, we are going to start an IV line and call the doc for some med orders. Why don't you drive ahead to the hospital and meet us there. Do you need directions?"

He hesitated for a moment, feeling the need to not let Sam out of his sight but when his thoughts wandered to Dean, he decided against it, "No, I know where it is."

SN SN SN SN SN

Brenda Parker sat at her desk and finished some of the paper work that was so bothersome but had to be done. She still remembered the times when being a nurse was only about the patient, now it seemed to become more and more about the papers. Yet she prided herself in the fact that Mercy was a place where patients still counted more than documents.

It had been fairly busy for a midweek afternoon but things had settled down now. Usually it was the other way around, patients came in after the physician's offices closed.

The nurse's mind wandered to the phone conversation she had earlier with Bobby Singer. She really hoped he would be able to find the kid that had been so seriously ill. If she just would be able to do more herself but short of calling the police there was nothing else.

She was ready to pick up the phone and dial his number again, when Dr. Connell walked out from the emergency area.

"Brenda, I just got a call on the radio. They are bringing Sam Winchester in shortly. Right now they are starting an IV line, I gave orders to start him on some normal saline and give him a breathing treatment on the way here. They should be here in about 10 minutes."

"Thank God!" the nurse was grateful for the news.

"I have them get room 4 ready for him and already called x-ray, they can do pictures in the room. I don't want to get him down there, I got a feeling that we will have our hands full trying to stabilize him."

Brenda nodded, "I'll take care of Mr. Singer when he shows up. I bet he'll want to see his other nephew also."

Watching the younger woman leave again, her attention was distracted by the sudden opening of the door. The man that stormed in had the appearance of someone of a mission.

"Mr. Singer?" She walked toward him.

"Yes, you must be Nurse Parker."

Although he liked the warmth in her voice when he spoke to her on the phone earlier, the hunter was not a man to trust easily and took a second to size up the woman in front of him. The outward appearance was that of an early fifties woman with light brown hair with few strands of gray woven through it and a feminine but somewhat athletic build. She was approximately of his height. Otherwise fairly plain looking her most prominent feature were her striking golden brown eyes and the expression on her face that showed genuine interest and caring.

"Everyone around here calls me Brenda."

"Ok Brenda, I'm Bobby, they should be bringing Sam in any minutes. He is in pretty rough shape."

Noting the worry on his face, she assured him "We already received the notice, Dr. Connell is ready for him. I promise you she is very capable and will take good care of him."

She could tell that her words didn't fully convince him, yet he still gave her a smile.

"Thanks, I'm just really worried about him and also his brother. Which brings me to my next questions, what did Dean's tests show?"

Putting her hand on his arm, she said, "Why don't I take you to our intensive care unit, I'll tell you on the way."

"Is he alright?" Bobby wasn't sure how much more he could take in one day.

Walking him along, the nurse started to explain, "His scan showed a small bleed. It looks like it stopped by itself but there is same swelling in his brain. Dr. Connell consulted with one of the neurosurgeons at the University Hospital in Iowa City and started him on some IV medication to bring the pressure down. His other injury is a fractured tibia. Thats one of the bones in the lower leg."

She looked at the man beside her but continued walking.

"So how serious is this?" at this point the hunter wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"It depends, if there is no further bleeding and the swelling goes down he should be ok. We have him scheduled for another scan tomorrow morning. If there are any complication we will have him air vac'd to the University. His leg is a simple fracture, it is in a brace right now. After he wakes up we will have one of the orthopedic surgeon evaluate him and determine the best option for treatment."

She stopped in front of a door and opened it, "We are here!"

Guiding him into the room, she gave him an encouraging nod, "Bobby, I'm sure Dean is going to be alright, why don't you spend some time with him, while I check if they have brought Sam in. I will get you as soon as I find out how he is doing."

Giving him another smile she left the room.

SN SN SN SN SN

Bobby looked at the quiet form in the bed in front of him, halfway expecting him to open his eyes and cracking one of his crooked grins. It seemed too surreal for the younger hunter not to always be on the move. Although both boys were very active, Dean sometimes seemed to border on ADHD. Especially when he was worried about his kid brother.

Checking the monitor keeping track of the younger man's vital signs, his long experience of treatinghis own and other fellow hunter's injuries and illnesses made him breath easier. Sitting down, he looked at the younger man's way too pale face.

"What in the world did you two get yourselves into this time?"

It was a rhetorical question to which he didn't expect an answer, so he was even more surprised by the slits of green eyes looking back at him.

"Dean, hey, good to see you awake."

SN SN SN SN SN

The darkness that surrounded him felt like a velvet blanket, keeping him warm and weightless. There was a distant remembrance of pain and sickness in the back of his mind. A feeling that he really didn't want to go back to. But there was also something else, something that to him. Or maybe it was some

one. The answer was close to him and yet just out of reach and the softness of the dark was too comforting to let go of just yet.

But now there were noises pushing their way into his mind, noises he couldn't and didn't want to identify. He wanted to wave them off, tell them to go away until he heard a familiar voice speaking.

"What in the world did you get yourselves into this time?"

His eyes opened but immediately closed again half way due to the brightness assaulting his senses.

"Bobby?"

His foggy brain tried to grab on to what was going on. When the fog cleared enough, he let out a gasp.

"Sam is sick, Bobby, he needs help."

He attempted to sit up but the older hunter pushed him back down in the pillow before he could get anywhere.

"It's ok, you don't have to worry about Sam. They are checking him out right now!"

He hoped Dean wouldn't ask any more questions about his brother. He really didn't want to tell him about the seriousness of Sam's illness, not before he was sure the younger hunter wouldn't suffer any complications from his own injuries.

It turned out his worries had been premature because at least for now the older Winchester seemed content with the knowledge that Sam was being taken care of. His eyes closed again and he went back to sleep within seconds.

Standing for a more minutes Bobby watched Dean's unusually peaceful face. Then he left the room to notify someone of their patient's short bout of consciousness. Returning after a few minutes with one of the nurses in tow, he watched her assess the young man. After she she finished, he settled back into his previous seat.

For a while he was lost in thought, waiting anxiously for any news about the younger Winchester. But the soothing sounds of Dean's steady breathing,combined with the restlessness of the last few days finally lulled him into sleep. It was not until he felt a gently tuck on his shoulder that he startled awake.

Jumping up he found himself face to face with a tall woman, who looked to be in her late twenties. The name on her lab coat identified her as Dr. Patricia Connell. She smiled at him, yet from the serious expression on her face he was certain the news she had couldn't be good.

TBC

Some explanations for those who don't know. I always make the assumption every one knows what I do but meaning that not every one works in the medical field, here it is.

ADHD – Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder

Pulse Oximeter – Device to clip on finger or toes to measure oxygen level in the blood

O2 – chemical formula for oxygen and used as short version for it in the medical field

Normal oxygen levels for a person are between 96 and 100, if the level is below 90 you usually have to wear oxygen to bring the concentration you are breathing in up. A mask will provide more oxygen than a cannula.

_Please review and let me know what you think. I promise the next chapter will tell you more about how Sam is doing. Hugs, Vonnie_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks again for all your beautiful reviews. You really make my day. Again I added a few medical explanations in the end. If there is anything I left out just let me know. Thanks again!_

**Standard Disclaimer applies!**

Dr. Connell could tell that the man in front of her was no stranger to bad news. The moment he had locked eyes with her, he had taken on an offensive stance. This was something she was not used to seeing. Most people she dealt with were defensive and tried to hear only what they wanted to, at least in the beginning. Yet his eyes told her, that she wouldn't be able to hide anything from him even if she tried.

"Mr. Singer,..."

Bobby didn't let her get any further than that. "Not here!"

He waved his hand over to the bed where the oldest Winchester boy was sleeping.

Understanding his concern, she said, "Follow me!"

She led him to the ICU family lounge and sat down on the couch. Waiting until he also had taken a seat, she thought carefully about what she was about to tell him. At last she straightened and started to talk.

"Mr. Singer, as you already know, your nephew Sam is a very sick young man. You probably suspected already that he has pneumonia. It spread to both his lungs and we have reason to suspect the organism which caused the pneumonia might have gone in his bloodstream, causing what we call sepsis."

Bobby swallowed, this sounded even worse than what he expected, "So what are you doing for him?"

"We are starting him on an antibiotic called Levaquin. The first dose is running right now. We also sent a sputum and blood sample for culturing to the lab to confirm that he is getting the right antibiotic."

She paused for a moment, checking how the man sitting across from her was taking the news. Assured he was ready to hear more, she continued.

"Sam's respiratory rate is around 42, that means it is way too fast and so is his heart rate, which is running around 132. We are keeping him on oxygen by mask because that's the only way to keep his levels above 90."

She took another break, only this time it was less for per patients uncle than for herself. It was very seldom that she got someone this young that was so desperately ill. Although she had learned to remain professional, it was not always easy to keep a professional distance from all patients. In her mind she had scolded Brenda Parker for her seemingly overemotional involvement but from the moment on when the young man had opened his eyes, she had understood. It had been while she leaned over him to reassess his lungs for what had likely been the fourth time, when his lids had fluttered open. The look in his hazel orbs had gone straight through her heart and his whispered words had brought tears to her eyes.

She didn't realize that even now tears were running down her cheeks , not until the touch of a hand on her arm brought her back to the present. Wiping the back of hand over her face, she composed herself.

"I'm sorry, this wasn't very professional of me." she said with a slight flush on her face.

"It's okay." Bobby assured her, "the boy can have that effect on people."

He smiled sadly, before he continued, "So what happened?"

"He woke up but was very confused and disoriented. He kept talking about loosing his brother, how he couldn't save him. I tried to tell him that Dean was here at the hospital but he just didn't understand. Which is not really surprising with his fever being at 106.2 F right now. Then he became so agitated that I had to sedate him because his oxygen levels dropped into the 60s and he almost went into atrial fibrillation."

"Dr. Connell, you need to understand something, those two boys have only each other. Their mom died in a fire when Dean was four and Sam was six month old. And their dad died after a car accident only a few month ago in which Dean was critically injured. They live and die for one another."

"It is difficult to imagine not to have both parents growing up but I guess that would account for their closeness. I wish I could promise you both of them will be ok. To be honest, right now I am not sure about Sam. He has a few things going for him, like he is young and otherwise healthy. But what's against him is that treatment was delayed and now his body is swamped with bacterias. It will take all he's got to fight this off and possibly more."

Bobby shook his head, it just didn't seem fair that the Winchester's never seemed to catch at break. He felt like ever since he met the small family they had gone from one disaster into the next. The only thing holding them together and at times keeping them alive was the love and devotion they had for one another.

"So what about Dean?" his voice was slightly shaky, "I know what Nurse Parker told me but now that he woke up, do you think things have changed?"

"I haven't checked him yet, but from the assessment I got from the ICU nurse, I am really hopeful. I think the meds are bringing the swelling down. We still have to wait for tomorrow's scan to see about the bleed. I am optimistic though that the blood vessel sealed itself for good."

She smiled, happy to at least be able to come up with one more positive prognosis.

"I'll check on Dean right now, why don't you go and sit with Sam for a while. I give you report after I am done with my assessment. Oh, by the way, we have him on respiratory isolation, that means you will have to wear a mask when you are with him."

SN SN SN SN SN

Five minutes later Bobby had made himself as comfortable as possible in a chair beside the younger Winchester's bed. The mask he was wearing, although lightweight, made him feel hot and confined. He grumbled, yet resigned himself to the fact that rules were rules.

He took a hold of Sam's hand and was not letting it go, even though the heat radiating from it was making him feel like he was too close to a fire. Because of his high body temperature he was only covered with a light sheet that was pulled down to his waist and he didn't wear a gown.

Watching his chest rise in rapid succession while the rattling sound from inside it indicated the severity of his illness was almost painful. The oxygen mask that covered most of his face couldn't hide all of his fever flushed features nor the difficulty he had breathing.

Yet even in this state Sam couldn't get any rest. His head was moving from one side to the other and at times his free hand seemed to reach out for something or someone unseen. Now his eyes opened and for a moment he looked at the older man without sight, mumbling words without sense, then they slid closed again and he thrashed around harder, throwing the sheet off, seemingly caught in a tortured nightmare.

Bobby's heart broke as he pulled the sheet back over the younger man. The seasoned hunter wasn't a believing man but right now he prayed to the God his parents had believed in that Dean Winchester would recover fast. He was convinced that only then his younger brother would have a chance to recover.

SN SN SN SN SN

Dr. Connell was leaning over Dean Winchester, checking the light sensitivity of his pupils. There was a definite pulling back and grimacing which showed her that the young man was getting ready to wake up. She was quite happy with her assessment so far. She smiled, confessing to herself, that she needed some good news tonight.

Glancing at the monitor, she noted that his heart rate and breathing had slightly increased. One more time she tried to pull the one of the lids up, when his head moved away from her with a sudden move. When it turned back to her she found herself looking into dark green eyes that where overshadowed with confusion. But only for a second, then they blinked a few times and started to look searchingly around the room before distress appeared on the handsome face.

"Sammy!"

He bolted upright, trying to move out of the bed. Only the dizziness that overtook him without delay preventing him from succeeding and doing more damage to his fractured leg.

Hurriedly yet gently the physician put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into the pillow.

"It's okay, Dean, Sam is safe." Reading the doubt in his face she continued, "He is in the room next to this one and your uncle is with him.

Dean's mind was whirling, still dizzy from his attempt to sit up, he had difficulty digesting the information. Sam was safe, he was next door and his uncle was here. Uncle, what uncle? Panic started creep up in him, something was not right.

Dr. Connell must have read his mind because she smiled, "Why don't I get your uncle, I'll be right back."

She hurried out of the room, leaving Dean with more confusion as he tried to remember what had happened and why his brother was not by his side. Ready to make another attempt to get up, he was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Bobby?!"

Things suddenly came back as he saw the older hunter walk toward his bedside. "How is Sam?"

He didn't miss the slight hesitation before the other man answered his question.

"He had kind of a rough time earlier but now he is sleeping. He is well taken care of. "

Although it wasn't really a lie, Bobby didn't meet his eyes, knowing exactly that the other man would be able to read the slight deception in them.

Yet it was not easy to deceive a Dean Winchester, not even when he was not quite at his best. He knew his little brother too well to believe Bobby.

"He's got pneumonia, doesn't he?" It was more a statement then a question.

Until now Dr. Connell had been quietly standing by, watching and listening to the exchange. There was no doubt in her mind that this was remarkable. It almost felt like either one of the boys was more interested in the other them himself. Now, worried about the health of her patient, she intervened.

"Okay, how about this, I tell you how your brother is doing after you let me ask you some questions and test your reactions and reflexes?"

"Fine, do what you have to doc, I'm all yours!"

Bobby had a doubting smile on his face. He knew what the doctor had gotten herself into. Telling the oldest Winchester the truth would mean having to tie him to the bed to keep him in it. He wished he would have had a change to warn her but now it was to late. Expectingly he watched her do her assessment.

"Well, the first question should be easy, what is your last name?"

There was a slight moan from the older Winchester as he put his hand on his forehead.

Instantly concerned the doctor bend forwards, "Are you ok?"

Bobby knew what the gesture was about and came to the rescue. He pulled a paper and pen out of his pocket and scribbling a single word on it. Then he held it up so that only Dean could read it.

"Just a sudden stabbing pain in my head, it's gone already." He assured her, "It's Winchester."

"Good, what's today's date?"

Dean continued to answer all her questions correctly but slightly absentmindedly. He had expected any of their usual pseudonyms, that Sam had used their real name proved only how ill he really had been. After the doctor finally finished, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Now it's your turn and don't try to tell me any lies or I will be out of this bed faster then you can say stop."

There was no doubt that he was serious with his threat. "Ok, I tell you everything."

She started explaining Sam's illness and treatment to Dean, leaving nothing out. When she finished, she could see a slight shiver going through her patients body.

"Damn it Sammy, I should have insisted that you get your butt to the hospital instead of taking care of me."

He had said the words more to himself then anyone else. Now he continued, "So, let's go, I need to see my brother."

"You can't Dean, not tonight. You need to rest and tomorrow morning I will personally make sure you can see Sam."

"No, if no one will help me, I will get there myself!"

Determined he moved to the edge of the bed and slowly sat up. What he had not counted on was the brace on his leg. Attempting to move both legs over the side, pain shot up the fractured extremity and he jerked forwards, causing his vision to blur and gray around the edges. Only Bobby's and the doctors fast reaction prevented him from falling head first out of the bed.

"Whoa, slow down, you are in no shape to get up. Do you believe me know?" With the older man's help she arranged Dean back into the bed.

Still dizzy, the young hunter gave her a defeated nod, regretting the action almost immediately as his vision grayed again.

Unable to overlook the distress on his face and the fear in his eyes, Dr. Connell sat down on his bed and put her hand on his.

"Dean, I know you are afraid for your brother but you won't be any good to him if your head injury worsens and we have to airlift you out of here. I promise you, we will take good care of Sam and I let you know if anything changes. And I make arrangements that you will get the first scan tomorrow morning."

"Thanks doc!" Defeated but grateful for the physician's promises, he closed his eyes and rolled to his side.

Bobby couldn't resist the urge and gently tousled the short cut hair of the older Winchester in an attempt to comfort him.

"Try to get some sleep, I'll stay with Sam."

There was no verbal acknowledgment that his words had been heard but it seemed like Dean's featured relaxed and he snuggled a little more into his pillow.

TBC

A little more medical stuff

Heart rate – normal heart rate is 60 to 80 for an adult, more or less depending on how athletic you are.

Respiratory rate – normal respiratory (breathing) rate is around 12 – 16 at rest.

Atrial Fib (Fibrillation) – irregular heart beat usually way above normal, 160 or higher. Has many causes, and appears a lot in older people but can be caused by stress, surgery and pneumonia.

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I promise more LimpSam and very ProtectiveDean to come. Hugs, Vonnie_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for your awesome reviews. The knowledge that you actually like my rambling enough to take the time to let me know is beyond words. You are all so wonderful._

**Standard Disclaimer still applies!**

Bobby Singer spent the whole night at Sam's side. He would have liked to say it was sitting down and maybe at times even sleeping but that would have been a lie. More often then not, he was either standing over the boy and holding him tight because another nightmare was making him restless; or assisting the nurse in sponging his overheated body with cool water in an attempt to lower his temperature.

In between, painful sounding coughing spells wracked his body which usually ended with his lips turning bluish and him gasping for breath. Several times the only thing helping was the respiratory therapist giving him breathing treatments and suctioning out some of the thick mucous that collected deep in his lungs because he was too weak to expel it on his own.

Now that daylight broke, the older man was once again holding on to Sam, watching as he slowly slipped back into sleep after tossing around and almost wrestling with the hunter. It was only due to his weakness that Bobby had been successful in keeping him in bed. Concentrating on his task, he didn't notice the nurse walk up until she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Singer, I'm Abby the nurse for the day shift. I will take care of both of your nephews today."

"How is Dean doing?" The hunter shook his head, in an attempt to shake the tiredness off.

"I just checked on him, he is still sleeping. His vital signs are good and all the neuro checks during the night were ok too. He isn't due for the next check until in 30 minutes so I let him sleep for now."

Bobby smiled, remembering the conversation he had with Dr. Connell after they left Dean's room last night. He had told her that now that he was conscious, nothing short of a sedative was going to keep the stubborn older brother away from Sam.. She had tried to convince him that without a wheel chair or crutches it would be impossible for him to get anywhere. To which his reply had been that that was a hurdle, which Dean would without a doubt easily overcome, she just needed to sit back, relax and watch. At last, although still somewhat hesitant, she had agreed and ordered the nurse to inject a mild sedative into his IV line. Just enough to make it easy to wake him for his hourly checks but keep him groggy in between so he wouldnve, world's" / 't get any crazy ideas.

Obviously, his plan worked, Dean had gotten a good night sleep and did not put himself in danger of further injury.

"Mr. Singer," The nurse pulled him out of his thoughts, "Why don't you go get some rest. The 'Dutch Elm Motel' across the street has decent rooms and if you tell them you have family in the hospital, they will give you a special rate."

She could see the tiredness in his features and was worried about the older man.

He looked at her, appreciative of her concern but declined, "Not right now, maybe later. But if you tell me where your cafeteria is, I will get some coffee and something to eat."

She gave him direction, and then turned to check on her patient. Bobby watched for a moment as she gently but efficiently completed her assessment.

SN SN SN SN SN

Less then half an hour later Bobby was in the older Winchester's room. It was obvious that Dean was giving Abby a run for her money as she completed the neurological check on him. Now that he noticed the older hunter entering the room, he all but pushed her away.

"Did you have them slip me a sedative?"

Although Dean's face showed anger, Bobby couldn't help but smile.

"What did you expect me to do? Let you get up and do more damage? I really didn't think that would do Sam any good. I don't know what's worse, dealing with your anger for keeping you away from your brother for a while or dealing with Sam's after he finds out I didn't prevent you from hurting yourself more."

For once Dean Winchester was speechless. He had to admit the older hunter had a point and he knew his brother was just as protective toward him as he was with him.

"Point taken! Abby tells me they are going to get me down for my scan in a few minutes. When I come back, I will see Sam, I don't care what anyone says."

Bobby's face suddenly got serious, "Dean, no one is trying to keep you from your brother. Especially not me. Believe me, I know Sam needs you but that's just it. Because he needs you, you have to be at your best. And you weren't."

"I know, Bobby, it's just that I'm responsible for him. If I wouldnve, world's" / 't have gotten myself hurt, Sam wouldnve, world's" / 't be sick now."

The older man shook his head, sometimes he really felt like shaking that guilt thing out of either one of these boys. Not quite sure what to say, he was saved by the nurse aide coming in to take Dean downstairs.

"I go back to Sam's room now, I'll see you there when you get back, kiddo."

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean was finally on his way to see Sam. It had been difficult for him to lie still for the scan, when all he really wanted was to jump up and get to his brother. Now that his wheel chair was nearing its destination, he was filled by anxiety and even fear. They both had so many close calls in their lives already, one time their luck just had to run out. What if this time was it for Sam? No, he scolded himself, he couldn't think like that. As the nurse aide opened the door and backed him into the room, he took a deep breath and readied himself for what he was about to encounter.

Bobby looked up when he heard the door opening. Realizing that it was Dean, he got up and walked towards him.

"Hey, how did the scan go?" He took possession of the wheel chair and looked at the young woman, who had pushed it in, "I've got him. Now tell me, your brain still in there?"

"The radiologist thought it looked really good, no further bleeding and the swelling went down too."

Anxious to see Sam, he tried to turn around in the chair but was rewarded with dizziness and a stabbing headache for his attempt. Leaning back, he put both hands against his forehead.

"You ok there kid?" The older hunter couldn't hide his concern.

"Yeah," The strain was clear in his voice, "I guess it will be a while before I get rid of those pains."

Bobby turned the chair with Dean around and pushed him close to Sam's side. He watched quietly as the younger man took in his brother's drawn appearance and slowly bent forward to push some of the stray strands hair out of his face.

"Man, Bobby, he is burning up."

Although Dr. Connell had told him how serious his brother's condition was, it hadn't really hit Dean until just now. Suddenly it became very real for him and it tore him apart.

"His temperature this morning was down a little to 104.9 F but otherwise there is really no change."

"Has he been awake at all?" the older Winchester was worried about Sam being awake and him not being at his side.

"He wakes up ever so often but never for very long and he really doesn't seem to know what's going on. I talked to the nurse earlier and she said that this is quite normal for someone with pneumonia and sepsis."

"Quite normal…." Dean repeated the words tonelessly, his head hanging, while his hand was still absentmindedly stroking over his brother's forehead.

Bobby picked up on the quiet resignation in his voice and was startled by it. This was not at all like the older Winchester brother. He wouldnve, world's" / 't just give up on Sam. What in the world was going on? He felt like shaking the young man out of his lethargy but lastly decided against it. Maybe he just needed some time to get a hold of himself.

Dean felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. This was just not happening. He remembered all the other times he had been sitting at Sam's bedside, watching his baby brother fight for his life. The difference from the other times was that their father was still around.

It wasn't like he had always been there when Sam was injured or sick. Even when they were children there were times when it had been Dean's job to take care of his little brother when the kid was ill. But still, John always had been a force in the background, someone that the older brother could draw strength from by just thinking of him. Now this strength was no more and he felt weak and empty.

He was drawn out of his pity party when he felt the shivering running through Sam's body. Instantly on alert, he looked up just in time to see the hazel eyes open and starting to restlessly gaze around the room.

"Sam, look at me!" Not getting any attention, he tried again. "Sam, you have to look at me, it's Dean!"

For a moment the movement stopped and the glassy eyes seemed to focus on him.

"Dean…."

"Yes, Sam, it's me."

"Dean is gone, I lost him, I didn't keep him safe."

The words made the older grasp that Sam had not recognized him. But what was worse was the desperation in those whispered words and the lost look in his eyes. It was it took to put Dean back in big brother mode.

"No, Sammy, you've got to listen to me, you did great, I'm right here. You did it, you saved me."

Watching for an reaction, he was not disappointed when Sam's orbs suddenly locked with his. And just for a split second there was a glimpse of recognition in them.

"Dean!"

"Yes, buddy, it's me, your handsome big brother."

"Didn't loose you?" the words where whispered so softly, they were only audible to Dean.

"No, you didn't loose me." He tenderly stroked over his hair and watched as Sam's eyes lost focus again and slowly slid closed. But not before his hand reached up and weakly squeezed the hand stroking him.

Bobby watched the interaction between the brothers and was once more amazed. He had counted on Dean's presence helping Sam. But what he had just witnessed went beyond that. Sam's need had pulled the older brother out of his hopelessness and in turn somehow Dean had been able to break through the younger man's delirium and let him know that he was still here.

He turned to the window and looking outside he mumbled, "John, those kids of yours are something else."

TBC

Not a lot of medical stuff just one thing

Neuro or neurological checks - usually done after head injuries, to check level of consciousness. Includes checking pupil reaction and asking basic questions like name, day, place to check if patient is oriented.

_Please review again, I really appreciate it so much! Hugs, Vonnie_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I have been writing but was a little stuck with some of the details. Hope it didn't turn out too bad. Thanks for all your awesome reviews. Love all of you!_

**Standard Disclaimer applies!**

After Sam went back to sleep it was quiet in the room. Neither Dean nor Bobby felt like talking, letting the glances they exchanged from time to time speak for themselves. The younger man was mostly lost in thoughts about his brother, while the older enjoyed observing the closeness between the two. He also wanted to keep a close eye on the older boy to make sure he wasn't overdoing it. After all, it was Sam who was lying in this bed and that always meant Dean would put his own needs on hold.

"Dean, Mr. Singer."

Dr. Connell's voice coming from the doorway interrupted their vigil. Looking up, they noticed the young doctor was accompanied by a gray haired man in a lab coat.

"This is Dr. Friedman, he is the orthopedic surgeon that I called in for you leg Dean."

The older man smiled as he walked towards Dean and stretched his hand out. "Hi, nice to meet you, I hope I can help you get back on your feet faster."

The older Winchester took the offered hand and shook it before responding, "I hope so too, I really need to take care of my brother and that's kinda hard, if I can't walk.

The doctor smiled again, Dr. Connell had let him in the events of the previous day and night, so he was not surprised by the response.

"I looked at your x-rays and first of all I have to say, whoever set and splinted your leg did a very professional job with it."

"That would have been my brother here." There was very obvious pride in his words as he pointed toward the bed.

"He sure made things a lot easier for us." Dr. Friedman smiled, "You have two choices here. We can put your leg in a cast for about three month, which should heal fine but there is always the treat of weakness there. Or we can put some rods in and you can start walking on crutches within a day and it also would be much stronger. It's up to you but I have a feeling I already know what your choice is going to be."

He observed the expression on his patients face and was certain, that he was right with his assessment.

The determination and quickness of Dean's answer just verified his evaluation.

"Ok, when can you do the surgery?"

"I do have a spot open later this afternoon. Otherwise I could do it tomorrow morning."

"This afternoon it is." There was no hesitation in Dean's voice, his mind was made up.

Dr. Connell had been standing by quietly until now, just smirking at the conversation that went exactly as she expected it to.

"Dean, if you going to have the surgery this afternoon, you really need to rest for a while."

"Sam needs me, I can't leave him right now. After all, I will be gone for several hours this afternoon."

The physician let out a sigh, why did he have to be this stubborn?

"Ok, lets make a deal. I give you 1 hour with your brother for every 2 hours you rest, otherwise I make sure Dr. Friedman here won't have time for you today."

For a moment the older Winchester was speechless, this sounded like something he could see himself do to Sam, only now he was the one on the receiving end.

Suddenly he grinned, "I guess you got me beat but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Sam really needs me."

"I know that but you won't be any good for him if you don't take care of yourself."

SN SN SN SN SN

The older Winchester reluctantly spent the ordered two hours in his own room trying to rest. His head hurt and so did his leg although he never would admit it to anyone. Yet when Dr. Connell seemed to read his mind and injected him with a small dose of pain medication he couldn't help but give her a grateful smile.

She repeated the same procedure during his next break. It did make him feel better and even allowed him to get some sleep. The thought of the surgery made him nervous, not because of the procedure itself but more because of the amount of time he would not be able to be with Sammy.

So he tried to make the best out of the last hour he had left with his baby brother. Bobby left and rented a room at the motel Nurse Abby had recommended. He promised Dean to be back before the operation and stay with Sam while he was gone.

It was only the two of them in the room now and he wished for nothing more than to see his brother's eyes open again and tell him he was fine. But this wasn't going to happen anytime soon, at least not the part about Sam telling him he was fine. Instead he settled for himself telling his brother he was going to be fine.

He held his hand and watched his chest move in a desperate fight for each rattling breath. His skin flushed from fever and his hair wet with perspiration, he looked almost like he did when he was 7 years old.

Dean remembered how ill little Sammy had gotten after they had eaten take out from the diner down the street from where they had been living at the time. His brother had eaten a salad with his hamburger, already into healthy foods back then, while he had ordered the fries. Later that night the little guy had gotten violently ill, spending half the night in the bathroom, while Dean desperately had tried to help however he could. Which hadn't been really easy for the only eleven year old. Their dad had been out of town for a hunt until the next afternoon. By then Sam had been out of his mind with fever and John had taken him to the hospital without hesitating. He had been diagnosed with E. Coli and it had taken more than a week until he had recovered enough to come home again.

"You always had a dramatic streak in you. Nothing ever simple for you, food poisoning turns into E. Coli and a simple cold just has to become pneumonia."

He smiled sadly as he continued to hold his quiet vigil at Sam's bed side.

After a while he was torn out of his thoughts by Bobby and Abby entering the room.

"Guess my time is up!" It was a statement not a question, as he turned back to the bed and said, "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

"I take care of Sam for you." The old hunter noticed the tears sparkling in the younger man's eyes.

"I know you will Bobby." He looked up at his friend and almost added something but then desided against it, "Ok, lets go, the sooner we get this show on the road, the sooner I will be back."

SN SN SN SN SN

Bobby settled in his chair beside Sam. He was glad Dean was going to get his leg fixed and hopefully would be back on his feet soon, at least with the help of crutches.

Just like during the night before he did everything in his power to keep the younger Winchester as comfortable as possible. It appeared that even though Sam wasn't really conscious, he could feel his brother''s presence. It seemed to calm him. Now that Dean was gone, he started to become more restless again, moving around in the bed and at times moaning. Ever so often Bobby could make out a mumbled word or two. Usually he called for Dean, once in a while for his dad but what really got to the hardened hunter was the terrified, "No, Jess!" that ended in a coughing and wheezing spell.

Pressing the call button, Bobby lifted his upper body up and rubbed his back, trying to make breathing easier. If he had any doubt about what was going on in the young man's mind, it was removed when Sam opened his eyes and he could read the terror in them. He suddenly felt like he had been right there when Jessica Moore, Sam's girlfriend had been pinned to the ceiling and burst into flames.

Abby, who already heard the coughing and wheezing outside the room came running in the room and immediately prepared a nebulizer treatment. Exchanging the oxygen mask with the nebulizer mask, she looked at Bobby.

"I will put the head of the bed up a little more, then you can lay him back in the pillows. But first I would like to check his lungs, do you think you can hold him a while longer?"

"As long as it takes."

She positioned her stethoscope against his back and listened with a serious expression on his face. After a moment she pushed the button for the electric adjustment of the bed and gave the older man a nod. Carefully he let Sam back against the pillows. His coughing had stilled but the wheezing seemed to get worse.

"Sam, it's going to be ok, the treatment is going to make it better. Just give it a while."

The nurse gently stroked over his hair and continued to soothingly talk to him although she wasn't sure how much he would be able to understand. After about five minutes either her voice or the treatment or both seemed to help and the loud wheezing started to let up and again it was only the rattle in his chest that was audible.

"Can you lift him up for me again?"

Wordlessly Bobby attended to his young friend, while Abby once again listened to his lungs. Still serious but a little bit more at ease, she gave the sign when she was done.

"That's better," she said, " But I think I need to have Dr. Connell check him. It sounds like he is having more fluid in his lungs and I also hear a rubbing sound, which is not a good sign either."

She had been more thinking out loud then actually talking to Bobby. Now she almost looked startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I could be wrong with my assessment, that's why I'm going to call the doctor in."

The hunter just nodded, watching as she pulled a cordless phone out of her pocket and punched in a few numbers. She waited for a few seconds, then said, "Dr. Connell, would you please come to Sam

Winchester's room."

It took less then two minutes until the tall woman walked into the room.

"What's up Abby?" She asked, readying herself for whatever was coming her way.

"Could you listen to Sam's lungs, I think we got another problem."

While the doctor took out her stethoscope, Abby motioned Bobby to help her lift the limp young man once again.

She listened intently for a while before she looked up again, "You are right, he developed pleuritis but I'm not really surprised, actually I kind of expected this with the severity of his pneumonia."

She then focused her attention on the older man, knowing she would have to give him an explanation.

"Mr. Singer, Sam developed a condition called pleuritis or pleurisy. Let me explain to you what this means. There is a double layer membrane around the lungs, called the pleura. The layers are normally really smooth and glide against each other. If they get inflammed, like in Sam's case, they are rough and it becomes painful to breath. There is also a chance that fluid builds up in between and that could put pressure on the lungs."

She looked at her patient, wondering how much more could go wrong. Sure, pleurisy was a fairly normal complication of pneumonia but it sure didn't make things easier for the young Winchester.

"I think I am going to consult Dr. Pangai, he is a Monologist at the University Hospitals, just to make sure we are doing the right thing for him. In the meantime, I'll start him on some pain meds."

SN SN SN SN SN

Afternoon turned into early evening before Dr. Connell came back. Abby had injected Sam with a low dose of pain medication right after she received the order. By now she had finished her shift and the night nurse an older woman with bright blue eyes and a compassionate smile, who went by the name of Sandy just hung the next dose of IV antibiotic.

Entering the room the physician watched Bobby continuing his ministrations by sponging Sam's fever shaken body with cool water. She had to admire the dedication this family had for one another. A trade that wasn't found easy in todays world.

"I have some news." she broke the silence, "Dr. Pangai called me back just now, he agrees with everything we've done but would like to start Sam on a second antibiotic. He is going to be in the area tomorrow, so he will look in on him and see if there is anything else he might want to do."

Bobby gave her a slightly skeptical look, he felt overwhelmed by everything that was going on and just wanted Sam to get better.

"Believe me, Dr. Pangai is the best in his field. I trust him with my life and I mean that literally. If it wasn't for him, I probably would be dead by now. I diagnosed me with a rare form of asthma and found the right treatment to control it, after every other physician had given up on me. That was 15 years ago."

"Doctor, I do trust you, it's just that it has been really difficult for me to see Sam this sick."

"I know, he must be a very special young man."

"They both are, there is nothing they wouldn't do for one another and for other's. You don't know how many lives they have saved." He suddenly quieted down, realizing he already said to much.

Dr. Connell wondered what he meant by that but didn't press him, rather she changed the subject.

"I got some news about Dean also. His surgery went well, Dr. Friedmann thinks, his legs should heal just fine now. But there were some complications with the anesthesia. He had some difficulty waking up. We think it has to do with his concussion."

Bobby held his breath. This was just not happening. Could neither of these ever catch a break?

"Mr. Singer, Dean is going to be fine. He finally woke up half an hour before I came here. He is responsive and knows where he is. He even ask for 'Sammy' before he went back to sleep."

She gave the older man a calming smile, noting how he relaxed and slowly let himself sink back in the chair.

"Those two are going to be the death of me some day."

He shook his head. How had he ever gotten this involved in their lives. He never saw a need for children, not after his wife died. And although he had been kinda fond of the boys when John first started to bring them around, he never really missed them when they where gone. Not until a few month ago, when his friend of many years died, giving his life in exchange for his oldest. When the two had stayed with him after being released from the hospital and he watched their grief and relationship, he suddenly started to become part of it. It happened unbeknownst to him, before he ever could do anything against it.

"We are keeping Dean in his ICU room for tonight, if he is doing well tomorrow morning, we move him to the surgical unit downstairs. Why don't you go over there and see him?" She gave him an encouraging smile.

"I would love to but I promised Dean I would stay with Sam until he would be able to come back." He was torn but knew he didn't want to be on the wrong end of the older Winchester brother's wrath.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I know someone that would love to stay with Sam until you come back. Brenda ended her shift a little while ago and she told me she would come up and check on him. Why don't I wait until she gets here and you check on your other nephew."

Bobby stood up and brushing Sam's hair out of his face, he said, "I'll be back soon kiddo, got to check on your ornery big brother. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean felt like he had the hangover from hell. His head was hurting and every time he moved, the room would spin around him. The solution for this seemed easy, just lie still, yet that wasn't as simple as it sounded, not if your stomach was up in your throat and tried to make it all the way out of your body.

Nurse Sandy was holding the emesis basin with one hand while supporting his upper body with the other. Her voice was soothing as she tried to encourage her patient to lie back down after this retching had seized once again. Looking in his glazed over eyes, she realized that he very likely had no idea were up and down was right now. So she set the basin on the over the bed table and gently assisted him back in the pillows.

"I got some meds here that will make the nausea and pain better. Just hang in there for a minute while I inject them into your IV."

She smiled as she injected the drugs and glanced at the monitor to check on his vital signs. A small frown appeared on her face as she noted the too low blood pressure reading. No wonder her patient was kinda out of it. She decided she was going to fix this by asking for an order for the problem.

"Oh, hi Mr. Singer, I didn't hear you come in." She said, as she noticed the hunter, who was standing beside her.

"How is he doing?" Bobby had been standing by the door for a while and witnessed most of the event.

"He is not feeling very well yet but I think he will be a lot better in a few hours. I was just going to ask Dr. Connell for an order, his blood pressure is still way low and we need to bring that up."

She walked out, leaving the older man alone with Dean.

"Hey kid, heard you had a bit of a hard time here." Bobby looked affectionately at the pale faced young man.

"How is Sam?" was the only reply he got.

"Holding his own. They called a pulmonologist in, he is going to see him tomorrow morning. He also recommended a second Antibiotic. Dr. Connell told me they were going to start that yet tonight." He took a breath, then continued, "Now that you know everything about your brother, how are you doing?

"You shouldn't be here, go back to Sam, I'm fine." The concern written in his face belied the harshness of his words.

"Dean, you know I wouldn't leave Sam by himself. Brenda, the reception nurse from the ER is staying with him. Why can't you accept, that you matter too."

Bobby wiped a hand over his face in an attempt to contain the anger that started to rise in him. This was madness, sometimes both of the boys behaved more like little children then the men they had grown up to be.

"Do you realize that your brother almost died because you are more important to him than his own life?"

"I know, that's why he needs you, while I can't be with him." Tears ran down Dean's face.

"Dean, you really don't understand, do you? He was just doing the same thing you have done for him over and over again. And you are doing it again. Sam needs you but you need him also. Neither of you is more important than the other. Never was and never will. Not to your father and not to me."

Bobby sat down and watched the other man's face for an reaction. The adrenaline, brought on by the worry for his brother, was starting to leave him and he looked clearly miserable again. But there was also understanding in his eyes.

"Let me sit with you for a while, at least until you get to sleep, then I go back and take care of Sam for you."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes, trying to fight off the nausea that hit him once again. The older man watched the change in his expression and stood up.

"Need that basin?"

"No, just give me a second." He took several slow breaths until he felt his stomach settle, "I think the meds are helping, it's not as bad as earlier."

He relaxed back into the pillows, suddenly he felt very tired. Trying to keep his eyes open, not wanting to give in to the weakness, he gave Bobby another glance before he lost the fight and his heavy lids slid closed.

The older hunter couldn't help but stroke the short hair once again. "It's okay kid, you just rest and let old Bobby worry for a while."

SN SN SN SN SN

The night had gone by in relative quiet. Once again Bobby spent the time taking care of the youngest Winchester. It felt like the night living before all over and by now was tired beyond exhaustion. Around 5 AM Brenda had slipped in the room. It was her day off and she decided to help out.

"Why don't you get some rest." Knowing that he wouldn't want to leave, she pointed at the recliner in the corner, "Most people say it's pretty comfortable to sleep in. I'll take care of young Sam in the meantime and if anything changes, I wake you."

Without complaints he took her up on the offer and relaxed into the chair. It felt like heaven to his tired body and he was asleep before he even knew it.

Brenda just smiled and took up her task of caring for the young man that had touched her in a special way. She took the now warm cloth of his forehead and rewetting it in the cool water that was sitting on the table beside his bed. Wringing it out so it wouldn't drip, she stroked the hair out of his face and replaced the cloth. She had taken a look at the chart outside his room and was aware that his fever had once again spiked during the night, reaching 106.5 F. At the last reading 30 minutes ago it had been down to 104 F.

"I sure hope your temp will stay down and go down further or I don't know how you are going to make it." her words were just a whisper, not ment for anyone but herself to hear.

For a moment she allowed herself to be weak and cry a few tears before the nurse kicked in once again and she continued her ministrations.

SN SN SN SN SN

It was nearly 10 AM when Dean entered the room. This time he was walking, although with the assist of crutches. Still a little pale but clearly feeling a lot better, he was accompanied by Nurse Abby, who made sure he didn't put full weight on his injured leg yet. Guiding him towards the bed, she left his side to hang the next dose of Sam's new Antibiotic.

After the young man had assured himself Sam was indeed still alive, he glanced around and noticed Bobby still sleeping in the recliner and an unknown woman sitting at his brothers bedside. A trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"You must be Brenda!" There was no doubt in his voice.

"I am, nice to finally meet you Dean." She got up and pushed a chair behind him.

"Thanks for helping out, I know my uncle has been wearing himself out, trying to be here for both of us."

"He sure has, that's why I came in early this morning." She smiled, looking over to Bobby, who was sitting up in the chair now, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Dean had followed her eyes and couldn't keep from making a comment, "Can't keep up anymore old man?"

The older man grinned good-naturedly, "No one can keep up with the two of you."

He walked over to the bed, looking concerned at his inhabitant. "Any change?"

"His temp went up again since I came but only slightly. It's at 104.4 F now. I do think the last nebulizer treatment cleared up his lungs a little bit more than usually but that could be just my impression. Otherwise he seems to be the same. He has been quite restless in the last hour, calling repeatedly for Dean and someone called Jess." She looked questioning at the two men.

The older Winchester swallowed, it was extremely difficult for him to know how much anguish Sam still suffered over Jessica's death.

"Jessica was his girlfriend, he was going to propose to her but she got killed in a fire in their apartment."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, this must have been awful for Sam and for you too."

"I thought he was getting over it, it's been over a year now, guess I was wrong. Should have probably talked to him about her a little more often." Dean sadly looked at his brother, stroking his hand almost absentmindedly.

"Dean, many times when people go through a fever delirium, they don't live in the present. There are things going on in their minds, that we can't understand. He might have been just fine but now his mind is not working right. You can't blame yourself for that."

"Guess it doesn't matter, what's important right now is that he gets better. So lets concentrate on that. You hear me Sammy, get that into your scrambled up brain, **y o u h a v e t o g e t b e t t e r**." He put specific emphasis on his last five words.

He looked over at Sam, noting the wide open eyes and the fearful expression in them. His loud wheezing and gasping for breath made him jump up. Brenda was already checking the monitor and pressed the call light, when she heared the high pitched sounds coming from the young man's throat.

"I think he is having an allergic reaction to the antibiotic."

She turned the IV pump off to stop the flow of the liquid running into his veins. At the same time the alarm in the monitor went off and the distressing sounds coming from Sam seized.

"He's in respiratory and cardiac arrest!" Brenda screamed, as she let the head of the bed down and pulled a board out from underneath.

With surprising strength she rolled him over and put the board underneath him before she pushed him back onto his back. She gave him two breath, looked up at the monitor and started compressions, while Dean and Bobby watched her with horrified expressions on their faces.

TBC

_So what do you think, let me know, I really love to hear from all of you. Hugs, Vonnie_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for your reviews, like always they were awesome. I hope the medical stuff isn't getting too much. I do have some explanations in the end again._

**Standard Disclaimer still in effect!**

The door burst open as Brenda was in the middle of the the second set of compressions. Abby and Dr. Connell pushed in the crash cart, accompanied by one of respiratory therapists and another nurse.

"He went into anaphylatic shock, I turned the antibiotic off right away." Brenda knew she didn't have to say anything else and just moved aside as the doctor took over. Abby already had things prepared and handed her everything she needed to intubate Sam, while the other nurse attached the ambu bag as soon as she was finished.

While they continued their efforts to resuscitate Sam, Brenda had run out and now came back pushing a wheel chair.

"Dean, we need to leave." Gently she tried to pull the young man up but found immediate resistance.

"No..., no..., he needs me, Sam needs me here." he stammered without taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

Bobby, who had almost felt paralysed until now, shook the shock off and leaned over to his friend.

"Dean, they need room to work. We are just in the way in here. Let's go and wait outside the door so they can help Sam."

There was a slight nod from the younger man but that was the only acknowledgement he gave. He was almost apathetic when Bobby assisted to a standing position while Brenda pulled the chair away and pushed the wheelchair behind him. As soon as he felt the seat pushed up against the back of his legs, he slumped down and only Bobbies hold prevented him from coming down too hard on his injured leg.

"Would you get the door for us?" Brenda asked, while she turned the wheel chair around.

She waited until the older man had followed her request, then pushed Dean out of the room.

SN SN SN SN SN

The distress was very clearly written in the older Winchester's face and body language. If he would have been able to, he would have paced a hole in the floor of the ICU hallway but tied to the wheelchair by his injury he just restlessly shifted around in it and went from rubbing his hands against his thighs to pulling his fingers through his hair to beating his fists against the armrests of the chair. His facial expressions showed hopelessness changing into anger and then into hopefulness, just to change back to one of the former again within seconds.

He was not sure what he felt at any given time. All he had before his minds eye was his brother in that bed with the monitor screaming and showing a flat line, where just a moment ago had been rapid but steady beats. He lost his mother, he lost his father, he couldn't loose Sam. Not his baby brother, the one that he had been protecting all his life.

His father's whispered words suddenly seemed to rise to a cry out to him, "Take care of Sammy!"

He could hear the noises from inside the room, Dr. Connell calling for epinephrine, calling out "charge to 300", listening to the awful sound of his brother being shocked again and again until tears started to run down his face like little rivers making their way down a slope. Sam was dying, he knew it and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. There was no demon or spirit involved, only some stupid bugs that was so small, one needed a microscope and special dye to see it and the medication that was supposed to kill them, only now it was killing Sam instead.

SN SN SN SN SN

Bobby and Brenda had been observing the younger hunter closely, concerned with his emotional state. Now the older man took up the spot behind the chair and pushed it down the hall into the family lounge. Initially Dean wanted to protest but then just let it happen, resigned in the knowledge that short of letting himself fall out of the chair and crawling away, he had no chance to escape. His crutches were still resting against the wall in Sam's room.

Brenda took two Styrofoam cups and filled them with coffee from the ever running coffee maker in the lounge. She handed one to Bobby and offered the other to Dean. He took it from her and she could see his hands were shaking. Glancing over at the older man, she walked back to fill herself a cup.

"Hey Dean, I know you are worried about Sam, believe me, so am I." the hunter pulled up a chair and sat down to be at eye level with his friend, "He is tough, you know that, he will make it."

The green eyes looking at him told him more about what was going on in Dean's mind, than the younger man could ever have expressed. He felt them stab his heart like he was hit by an actual dagger. His friend was convinced his brother was dying.

"No, don't even go there! Sam is not going to die, he is going to fight this with all he's got. But he needs your help with it,he needs to know you believe in him and fighting with him."

Bobby put his hands on Dean's upper arms and locked eyes with him, looking for a sign that he was getting through. Relief flooded him when he saw a glimmer of hope light up in his friend.

"I just don't understand why things can never be easy for Sam, or me for that matter. It seems like we are cursed."

The older hunter averted his eyes, not wanting to let the other see how much his words had struck him. After all, it really looked like the Winchester's could never get a break.

SN SN SN SN SN

Dr. Connell walked up to the family lounge. After she left her patient's room and didn't find Dean and his uncle in the hallway, this was the first place she was looking for them. Relieved when she found them, she listened to the exchange between the two men, noting that Brenda was doing the same thing from the other side of the room.

Giving the nurse a nod, she cleared her throat until their eyes were fixed on her, "Dean, Mr. Singer, first of all, Sam is alive."

Both let out the breath they didn't know they were holding since they became aware of her presence.

"Thanks, doc for saving him!" Dean scolded himself for ever giving up on his brother.

"Don't thank me quite yet, Sam isn't out of the woods. He has a long and hard road ahead of him. He had what we call anaphylatic shock, a severe allergic reaction to the new antibiotic. This is what made his heart and lungs fail. It took us a long time to get him back and then we had difficulty stabilizing him. It took several doses of epinephrine and we shocked him at least five times to get a rhythm and we had to infuse him with dopamine to get his blood pressure up. I also injected him with Benadryl, I guess you know that that's an antihistamine and now have SoluMedrol, a steroid, running to make sure there will be no further problems until the antibiotic is out of his system."

She paused to let the information sink in and to recover for a moment. The last half hour had been hell and she felt physically worn out and emotionally tired. Although her news wasn't really bad, it wasn't that great either and she would have liked to run away rather then to face Sam's family. And usually this was not like her, not that she always wanted to talk to families but this time seemed much more difficult then ever. Somehow she had lost her professional detachment.

She walked over to the table and sat down. 'Ok, let's get this over with.' she told herself while taking a deep breath.

"Sam was very ill before this and it is nothing short of a miracle that we were able to bring him back. But his system is weakened and needs a lot of support right now. When we tried to extubate him, he couldn't maintain the oxygen levels in his blood. So I decided to put the tube back in and give him some help for now. I got him on 100 O2 right now but hopefully I can start weaning him down soon."

"So you are saying his chances to make it dropped?"

His voice was very matter of fact and void of emotion. Bobby still had a hand on one of his arms, otherwise he was facing the young physician, listening to her report with the same anticipation as Dean.

"I really wish I could tell you they didn't, but that would be a lie. Sam has been through so much and he is really weak right now." Almost overwhelmed by her own emotions, she swallowed before she continued, "Dean, your brother is a fighter, I am not giving up on him yet."

Bobby watched how the young hunter straightened out in the wheelchair and then looked at him. All the desperation and hopelessness from earlier had fallen away and the old Dean was back – strong, determined and most of all firs fully protective of his younger sibling.

"Let's go back to Sammy. He needs me, now more than ever!"

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean hated to see his brother with a tube down his throat, for that matter, he hated to see him in a hospital bed period. Sitting here and watching a machine breathe for Sam made him want to loose it again but he reminded himself that this couldn't happen. He had to keep his emotions tucked away and put on his best bullshit face. This shouldn't be too difficult, after all, he was Dean Winchester, king of bullshit. So he straightened out and grabbed his limp hand.

"Sammy, we are going to beat this, do you understand me, I'm here now and I'm not gonna leave, you can count on that."

Bobby sighed, as glad as he was for Dean's determination, he also knew it would spell trouble to his own recovery. The young hunter still needed rest for his injuries to heal and after the promise he just made to his baby brother, it would be nearly impossible to get him to take care of himself.

He looked over to Dr. Connell for help, hoping she could work a miracle but already knowing nothing would deter Dean at this point. Still, he was disappointed, when she responded only with an amused smile.

"Dean," She waited until she had gotten his attention before she continued, "I thought you might like to stay with your brother, so I am going to make arrangements to have another bed brought in here. It's going to be a little crowded but we just move your bed against the wall, so that we will still have enough space to work with Sam. This way you can get rest whenever you need it without leaving him."

Dean grinned, "Hey Sam, did you hear that, finally a doctor that speaks our language. You really got to open those eyes of your's and meet her." Then he leaned forward and continued at a level that was only meant for his brother to hear, "And she is pretty hot to!"

TBC

_Hope you liked this one, let me know! Hugs Vonnie_

_Here is some more medical terminology for those of you who are interested._

_**Ambu bag** – resuscitation bag, used to manually ventilate a person unable to effectively breath. It can be attached to a endotracial tube or a mask_

Anaphylatic_** shock** – severe allergic reaction which involves the whole body. A person has to be exposed to an allergen at least twice before a reaction occurs. The body releases his and other substances that cause airway constrictions that can lead to high pitched breath sounds, wheezing and respiratory failure. Also can cause abdominal pain, vomiting, diarrhea. Blood vessels dilate which leads to low blood pressure and fluid can leak into the tissue and the lungs, leading to pulmonary edema (fluid in the lungs). Heart palpitations and irregular rhythm to cardiac arrest can follow. Other symptoms might be cyanosis (blue tinged skin), confusion, fainting, hives skin redness or swelling of the face, especially eyes and neck._

_**Epinephrine** – used in allergic reactions to relax the muscles of the airways and tightening blood vessels. It is also used to stimulate the heart during an arrest. _

_**Dopamine **- medication used to bring the blood pressure up. It has to be diluted and give as an intravenous infusion under constant observation_

_**Benadryl** – antihistamine used to treat allergic reactions. Can be purchased over the counter but is also used IV for severe reactions._

_**SoluMedrol** – a potent anti inflammatory medication given per infusion, used in many disease processes, in severe allergic reactions it lowers the immun response of the body. It is a naturally occurring glycocortcoid (hydrocortisone, cortisone)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Once again, thanks for your awesome reviews. I hope this is not getting to boring for you. I promise there is going to be some excitement in the next chapter. I still have some up my sleeve. Hope you sticking with me. Let me know what you think. Hugs, Vonnie_

**Standard Disclaimer applies!**

Dean was fairly content. He just woke up from several hours of sleep and the light of a new day was starting to light up the room. He looked over to Sam's bed, wondering how is brother was fairing now. His night did not start out well, with his fever spiking once again at around 106 F. But at least he didn't experience any of the restlessness he did the last few days. There was little doubt in Dean's mind that this was at least partially due to his presence. Every time Sam would start to move around the elders soothing voice would instantly settle him down again. Which proofed, that even though he didn't open his eyes once since he went into cardiac arrest, he was clearly hearing his brother's voice and responding to it. 

He continued to sit with Sammy for half the night, reminiscing about their childhood, talking about things that happened while Sam was at Stanford and finally just about anything that came to his mind. Things like how to fix an engine or the best way to make an EMF meter from a walk-man. 

Around 3 AM the nurse told him that Sam's fever finally went down. For the first time it went down to 102.1 F. Exhausted and fighting a headache Dean decided that this would be a good time for him to get some rest. It wasn't totally his free will but rather the threads from Dr. Connell and Bobby the night before that made him decide on it. He couldn't afford looking exhausted and ill in the morning and getting moved out of this room. 

"Sammy, I really need to get some sleep or I'm going to be in for it in the morning. Just don't forget, I'm going to be right here in the other bed. I'm not going to leave you." 

He stroked the too long bangs out of his brother's face and glanced one more time at the monitor to make sure all readings were ok before he picked up his crutches and went over to his bed. Weary he laid down, hoping to fall asleep fast yet finding that after 30 Minutes he was still awake. Too many things rolled around in his mind to let him find rest. 

The events of the last day replayed themselves over and over. He came way too close to loose his brother, the last member of his family and undeniably the one who was most important to him. In the future he really needed to make sure Sam was going to take better care of himself. The thought almost make him loose it, as it brought back the memory that his baby brother might still die. This time though he refused to let it get him down. His baby brother was going to get through this.

His mind continued to wander back to early afternoon, when Dr. Connell brought Dr. Pangai in. The gray haired Pakistani didn't stand taller than 5'1'' but his personality easily let anyone forget about his physical size. There was nothing small about the brightness of his smile or the warm glimmer in his eyes. He didn't delay checking Sam out and then took time to sit down and actually hold his hand while he explained his further plan of action as much to him as to Dean and Bobby.

It was almost surreal to the two hunters. Being used to dealing with doctors, they never before seen one that included an unconscious patient in his/her explanations. It established an immediate feeling of trust in both of them, something that usually didn't come easy to either.

After half an hour they had known the doctor was going to start Sam on another antibiotic that was not related to the one he reacted to. He was also switching his nebulizer treatments, in the hope the new medication would be more effective in clearing his lungs. But he was also just as honest about his concerns. The constant spiking of Sam's temperature made him fear that there might be an abscess in one of the lungs. He did admit it could still be due to the sepsis but ordered CT for the next morning if there was no improvement by then. 

The last thing he addressed was the ventilator. Thinking about the seriousness of the pneumonia and the anaphylatic shock, he explained why he decided to not wean Sam off it until there was some major improvement. Before leaving he promised that although his schedule at the University was extremely busy, he was going to take the time to check on the younger Winchester daily.

Dean was pulled back into the presence by the nurse checking on Sam. Noting that he was awake, she walked over to him after she was finished.

"How're you feeling? Can't sleep?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Just too much to think about and my head is hurting again."

Dean couldn't believe that he just admitted to a headache. It almost made him smile, if Sam ever found out, he would never let him live it down.

"I get you something for it. Dr. Connell left an order, figuring you would have some pain. And don't worry, it's nothing that is going to knock you out. At the worst you might get a little drowsy but you still will be able to wake up when you want to." She smiled at him, then continued, "By the way, your brother's fever is still stable at 102.1 F. Not great but at least it is staying there for now."

She walked out and returned a few minutes later with two tablets and a glass of milk.

"Here you go, they are a little hard on an empty stomach, that's why the milk."

She handed them to Dean and watched him swallow the medication. Then she took the empty glass and started towards the door.

"Hope you can sleep now. I will check on Sam every half hour. I promise I'll wake you if anything changes."

SN SN SN SN SN

For the first time in several days Bobby Singer felt halfway human again. Although he didn't sleep as much as he would liked to, for some strange reason the worry for two young men named Sam and Dean kept him awake most the night, he was able to stretch out in a decent bed all night and take a long hot shower in the morning. After getting breakfast, he was now back in Sam's room. 

Dean was settled into the same chair beside his brother's bed that he occupied the night before, which made the older hunter question if he ever left it in the first place. But after observing the younger man's features for a moment he threw the thought out. 

"Hey Dean, how was your night?" Knowing there wouldn't be a response from the younger but feeling the need to at least include him in the conversation, he continued, "How about you Sammy, did you have a better night?"

"My night turned out pretty good, but Sammy here decided he was cold and he needed to turn up the heat in that little oven inside him again." Facing his brother, he continued, "Dude, I know you are always cold but don't you think you are taking it a little to far? The five layers of clothing you usually wear not enough for you anymore?" 

He almost tenderly stroked his brother's hand, knowing if Sam would be awake he would get a defensive answer back. Damn, how he missed the comebacks from his brother but even the whining if he couldn't think of a good one would be better right now than the whooshing of the ventilator.

"How about I buy you another hoodie or two? You think that would help?"

Dean continued to stare at the flaccid form of his brother, hoping for any kind of response and to his surprise finally getting it by coming face to face with slits of hazel. Almost breathless with excitement he stood up, balancing on one foot and turning until he was able to sit on the bed and take hold of his hand.

"Hey kid, about time you woke up." 

Sam's eyes didn't open any further but Dean could see them move around below the lids for a moment, than fix on him. There was an ever so slight pressure from his hand, like he was trying to squeeze it before the lids closed again and his features relaxed. Dean squeezed his hand tightly, unable to hide his excitement.

"It's ok, just go back to sleep, Bobby and I are going to take care of things here." He glanced at the older man, who had quietly watched. 

Both of them knew that the brief moment of consciousness didn't necessarily mean much, after all Sam didn't even try to fight the vent but right now they were going to take any hope they could get. And the youngest hunter did recognize his brother, the attempted squeeze of his hand was proof of it, at least in Dean's mind.

SN SN SN SN SN

Noon brought a new challenge for Dean Winchester - physical therapy. While he was reluctant to leave the room for any amount of time, he was also anxious to get back to normal and so he agreed for the therapist to take him to the treatment center on the first floor of the hospital. 

While he was gone Brenda came in, bringing lunch for Bobby and herself. She explained she was on her lunch break and decided to look in on the boys and their uncle. 

Bobby was glad to see her, he had taken a liking to the kindhearted nurse. But not just her, there was just something special about this small Iowa town. While technology surely didn't lack at this hospital, the people sure seemed to live by a more old fashion code, where warmth and love thy neighbor still ruled.

After they shared a delicious lunch of homemade soup and sandwiches, during which the hunter brought her up to speed on the latest developments, Brenda excused herself to return to work. But not before promising to look in on them before she would leave for home that night.

SN SN SN SN SN

When Dean returned after more than an hour of physical therapy, he looked spent.

"How did it go?" Bobby asked, still sitting where Dean had left him..

"Fine." was the immediate answer, although it was obvious by his creased forehead and the paleness of his skin that he was anything but.

The physical therapist that pushed his wheelchair into the room grinned and stopped beside the elder Winchester's bed. Dean threw him a questioning look.

"You need to lie down for a while. I let your nurse know you are back, she can bring you something for the pain."

"Pain, what pain, I'm fine. What I need is to be with my brother for a while."

His answer received him another grin from the therapist, who instead of responding just pulled him up and gently but determinately guided him onto the bed. 

"See you tomorrow, same time. The way you did today, I think you can start putting more weight on your leg and I'll start teaching you some more strengthening exercises. Until then, you know what to do to keep those joints and muscles as loose as possible."

He gave him a nod and walked out before Dean could protest. 

Bobby couldn't help but laugh, it was funny how fast people around here figured out how to get the young hunter to do what they wanted him to. 

"What are you laughing at, get your ass over here and hand me my crutches!" 

"I don't think so, you need to do what you are told!" Bobby smirked.

"Please, just for a little while." 

The puppy eye look he gave him would have made Sam proud of him and almost like he had to proof a point, the younger man's head slightly turned and for a moment his eyes opened. This time there was definite recognition in them as they locked with Dean then closed again.

The Bobby noticed the short exchange of glances between the brother's and smiled, "See, even Sammy thinks you need to rest. He is trying to tell you is is going to be ok while you lie down for a while."

Knowing he was defeated, Dean put his head down in the pillow but this time there as a smile on his face. After all, it was Sam that brought him down and it couldn't get better than that.

SN SN SN SN SN

After taking the pain pills Abby brought for him and falling asleep almost instantly, Dean woke up about two hours later because of voices from the other side of the room. Sitting up, he saw Dr. Pangai sitting with Bobby beside Sam's bed and talking to him. He also noted that his crutches were leaning against the wall by his bed now. Grabbing them, he got up and made his way over to the two men.

"Oh hello Dean, I was just telling your uncle that I think the new antibiotic is working for Sam. I see his temperature has stayed around 102 F all day and his lungs sound slightly better." 

The doctor got up from his chair to make room for the younger man to sit down. Dean's attempt to refuse the seat was ignored as the Pakistani physician moved around the bed and sat down on the chair on the other side. 

"Do you think Sam is going to be fine now?" the elder Winchester's voice was trembling with expectation.

"It's too early to tell but I have the feeling we will know by tomorrow morning. If his fever doesn't go up again over night, I might be able to give you better news then."

It wasn't the answer Dean had hoped for and he could hardly hide the let down he felt. Sam looked almost fragile lying in the hospital bed, dependent on a machine to breath for him. He exchanged looks with Bobby and could tell that the older man had hoped for better news also.

Dr. Pangai, whose long years of dealing with very ill patients and their families taught him to be in tune with their emotions, felt terrible that he wasn't able to provide total relieve to the two men in front of him. He could see the days of anguish they had been through and the disappointment that came with his news reflected in their faces.

"On the positive side, I don't think we have to be afraid of Sam having developed an abscess in his lungs. If that would be the case his temperature would have never come down." He gave them an encouraging smile.

"What about the times he woke up, doesn't that mean he is getting better? I'm sure he recognized me!"

Dean eagerly told the doctor about both times his brother opened his eyes.

"This is certainly good news." the physician agreed, "And I want you to hold on to it. Sam is responding to you and he is cares about you just as much as you care about him. I'm sure that is what keeps him going. All you have to do is what you are already doing, stay with him, talk to him but also make sure you rest so he knows you are taking care of yourself. You don't want him to worry about you."

"Hey, if there is one thing you can count on, it's that no power in this world can get me away from Sammy right now!"

Dr. Pangai smiled, he heard the words many times before, yet it would have surprised and likely scared him to know what kind of powers Dean Winchester was talking about. 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for your support and reviews. As promise, this chapter is going to bring a little more excitement. Hope you like it, let me know. A happy Easter to all of you. Hugs, Vonnie_

**Standard Disclaimer applies!**

He couldn't believe it when he checked his watch, 8 AM already. With a jerk Dean Winchester sat up in bed and looked over to his brother's bed making sure Sammy was alright. He felt guilty for not waking up earlier. The last time he checked on him was around 2 AM. At that time the nurse had assured him, that the younger man's fever held steady at 102 F. Not great but at least it didn't rise. After having a one sided conversation that lasted about 15 minutes, Dean told his brother he was going to sleep for a while and would check on him in a few hours again.

"Few hours my butt!" he mumbled more for his own benefit than anybody else's. 

Getting up, he used his crutches to get to the other side of the room, almost hoping to find Sam awake. Slightly disappointed by the consistently closed lids, he pushed the long stands of hair out of his face and almost hesitantly let his hand glide down the pale stubbly cheek.

"Sorry kiddo, I must have been more tired than I realized. But we need to talk about some things here. You know, this three day beard you are studding is really not your thing. You need to wake up so you can shave. Or even better, wake up and I have Amy, your day nurse shave you. Tell you, she is pretty cute. Not my type but you would like her. Petite, short dark hair cut in a pixie and dark eyes. Pretty but wears glasses, looks way to smart for me, I do think she likes you, always stands there for a while to watch you." He smirked, almost seeing Sam roll his eyes at him.

He looked up as one of the aides brought in breakfast for him. He pointed to the tray table by Sam's bed and sat down on the chair beside it. Taking a swallow of the hot coffee and wrinkling his nose at the taste, he moved on to the food.

"This is pretty good." he said, while stuffing another piece of toast in his mouth, "you should try it, the bacon is actually crisp, not like the rubbery stuff they usually serve in hospitals. Now the coffee...guess that's open to discussion."

Still not getting a reply, he finished eating and pushed the tray to the side, "Let's see how I can entertain you today little brother." He thought for a moment, then a grin appeared on his lips that spread over his whole face, "Don't know if you like to be reminded of this but do you remember 8th grade? We spent some time living in some town close to Omaha, Nebraska and there was this 10th grade hottie that you were totally in love with."

He was interrupted by a strange nurse entering the room. She carried several IV bags. 

"Hi, we haven't met yet, I'm Joni, I'm your nurse today. It's Abby's day off." 

She smiled as she hung the bags and purged the lines before connecting them. After she finished, she turned back to face the elder Winchester. 

"Dr. Pangai called this morning, he wanted to know how Sam's night went. He is glad that his fever didn't go up but is slightly concerned that it didn't go down any further. So he ordered another antibiotic. Your brother is going to get this one every 4 hours. Also, he ordered x-rays of his lungs, to see how they are doing. We are supposed to sent him the results asap because he really wants to try and wean Sam off the vent today."

Dean gave her a confused look, "Wait, I don't quite get it, he ordered another antibiotic but at the same time wants to wean Sam off the vent?"

"Ok, I'll try and explain it to you. See, people on ventilators are more susceptible to pneumonia. There is something that is called hospital acquired infection, it's usually much more difficult to treat then the infections you catch in the community. That's why Dr. Pangai wants your brother breathing on his own as soon as possible, so he doesn't catch one of those. He isn't strong enough to deal with another infection in addition to the ones he already got."

She watched Dean's face, hoping she hadn't said anything to cause him more distress. True it was her first day as the boys nurse but their story of selfsacrifies had touched almost everyone in the small ICU. Seeing that he actually appeared relieved made her feel a lot better.

"They are going to do the x-rays right here. So when they bring the machine in, you will have to leave. It won't be very long, just a few minutes." 

"Thanks for explaining things to me." Dean turned back to his brother, "Sounds like they might get rid of that tube down your throat. Now you just have to help out and make sure you get better. I know these things freak you out. To be honest, they do me to." He added as a reassurance for the younger man.

SN SN SN SN SN

When Bobby entered the room around 10 AM, he found Dean sitting on the chair, reading the 'Funnies' from the daily newspaper to Sam. Upon seeing the older man, a grin appeared on his face.

"Glad you are here, old man, got some good news. They took some x-rays and it looks like Sam's pneumonia has improved. Dr. Pangai started him on an additional antibiotic this morning to get rid of his fever."

Bobby couldn't help but smile, the excitement in Dean's voice was so obvious. "This is great news. Now he just has to get that tube out of his throat.

"They are working on that too. The nurse turned the vent down about 30 minutes ago. If his oxygen levels stay over 90 they are going to turn it down further every hour until they can take it out." He pointed at the monitor, "Right now it looks ok, has been running around 93 ever since it was turned down. Only thing that bothers me is that he hasn't opened his eyes all morning."

The older man didn't know if this was of any worry or not but even if it was, he wasn't going to let Dean worry, so he just patted his friends shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he is just playing hooky with you."

He sat down and handed Dean the large styrofoam cup he still held in his hand. "Here I thought you might like some real coffee. I had some of the stuff from here in the cafeteria yesterday and it tasted like dishwater. The diner beside my motel has much better coffee."

The younger hunter gratefully received the cup and took the lid off. Holding it up to his face, he inhaled the aroma of the potent black liquid before he took the first sip. Closing his eyes and lifting his face slightly up a dreamy look appeared on his face. He drank some more before opening his eyes again. 

"Bobby, did anyone ever tell you that you are a life saver?"

"Oh, maybe a time or two." he smiled, "But never for bringing them coffee."

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean's physical therapy session went better the first. Although the elder Winchester once again felt tired, he was not as exhausted as the day before. He even managed to use his crutches on the way back, having the therapist push the wheelchair beside him in case he would need it.

Upon returning to the room, he found Dr. Connell and nurse Joni at Sam's bedside. He also heard the distressing sounding cough coming from his younger sibling. Fear took a hold of him and for a second he stood still, unable to move.

"Don't worry Dean." The doctor moved toward him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I just took the endotracheal tube out. Taking it out caused Sam to cough deeply and get some mucous moved. He is just not strong enough to get it out all the way and we helped a little by suctioning him."

"But he is ok, isn't he?"

"Yes, things are really looking up. His fever went down a little bit more after the second dose of the new antibiotic, it's 101.6 now. I really think the worst is over. Dr. Pangai is going to be here late this afternoon or early this evening, I'm sure he will agree with me." She smiled again, happy to for once be able to be the bearer of good news.

Dean walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. It was great to see Sam with only the nasal cannula. Now that his fever was coming down more, the flush from his cheeks was gone and all that was left was the pasty paleness and dark circles under his eyes. It made him look younger and more vulnerable then ever before but Dean refused to give in to any negative thoughts. Sam was on his way to recovery, he was going to make believe in that.

Leaning forward, he pushed the hair out of his younger brothers face. He could still hear the rattle in his chest but it had clearly decreased. "You're gonna be fine Sammy."

SN SN SN SN SN

Sam Winchester felt like he was lost in a dark room. Not that it was scary or cold, no, actually he felt like he was surrounded by warmth. It was comforting, quiet and peaceful. The faint memory of pain and trouble breathing made him want to stay here forever. Yes, he was content with staying here. At least until distant voices started to disturb his peace. They were annoying and unknown to him and also he couldn't understand a word they were saying, he could tell they were female. But there was also another one, this one sort of familiar and distinctly male.

'Go away!' was all he could think but for some reason they didn't and now he became conscious of being held down and one of the voices was talking to him in a soothing tone. The next thing he became aware of was of something being pulled out of his throat. It was painful and left him choking and gasping for air. A deep cough rattled him and made tears run down his face and all he wanted to do was escape back to the warm safe darkness. If he didn't open his eyes, then it wasn't real. So he kept them closed, attempting not to listen to the calming voice. His chest was on fire as he continued to cough and something was blocking his airway, making it impossible to breathe.

Gasping and coughing again, he felt a small tube being inserted into his mouth and down his throat, making him cough even harder but then suddenly he felt air go back into his lungs. At the same time the small tube was withdrawn and became aware of short prongs being inserted into his nares and tubing secured behind his ears. Cool air entered his nose and it was like heaven as it flowed into his lungs with every breath he took. Exhausted he relaxed back into the twilight, ready to once again slip away from the pain, when another voice entered his mind. And this one he had no difficulty identifying. It was the voice he had heard as long as he could remember, the one that always meant safety and security. 

After a moment he felt the comfort of a familiar hand pushing the hair out of his face. "You're gonna be fine, Sammy!"

"Dean..." he felt like he screamed the name but in reality it was just a hoarse whisper.

Opening his eyes proved more difficult then he thought but finally they were open and although still blurry, he saw the face of his big brother right in front of him. It looked like there were tears in them but that had to be an illusion because when he blinked to clear his vision they were gone. After all, Dean didn't do chick flick moments.

"Hey sleeping beauty, about time you woke up. Been waiting for quite a while for you." 

There was one of the patented Dean smirks on his brother's face and it felt great to see him this way. 

He wanted to tell him how he felt but instead he just squeezed his hand and listened to his voice telling him about everything that had happened since he got here, not really hearing but enjoying the secure feeling the sound of his awesome big brother produced in him.

Suddenly, in the middle of a sentence Dean jerked and his hand went up to his head, his face distorted with pain, his other hand letting go of Sam and also pressing against his forehead. There was a sound of agony escaping his lips and he slumped over, coming to rest on top of his younger brothers legs as his features relaxed and his body went slack. 

Fear graped the younger Winchester, "Dean, ..." He wanted to call out but the words escaped him.

A woman bent over the limp body of his brother and he heard the words coming from her lips like in a dream or rather a nightmare, "He's in cardiac arrest. Abby get the crash cart, Mr. Singer, help me get him over to his own bed!"

Someone that looked like Bobby lifted Dean of his bed, carrying him to another bed. Sam had to turn over to keep his brother in his line of vision. His heart was racing and he felt like it was going to push out of up his throat.

The door opened and there was a sudden influx of people running into the room, pushing a cart, surrounding the other bed until his view of Dean was totally blocked. All he could do was listen to the yelled commands, hearing but not really comprehending what they meant. His mind too shocked to understand what was going on.

He had no idea how long it lasted, all sense of time lost to him. He felt lonely and empty and then he heard what he already knew in his heart.

"Let's call it. Time of death 2:37 PM!"

And this was when it hit him and he closed his eyes and a scream of pure desperation escaped him, "Nooooooooo...!"

TBC

"_Insert evil laughter here"_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I know what I did was evil but it was sooo much fun for once being on the giving instead of the receiving end. Now this chapter might be way to soppy for some of you but hey, it's my story and I like it this way. And who says the boys can't be emotional once in a while? Hugs, Vonnie_

**Standard Disclaimer applies!**

And this was when it hit him and he closed his eyes and a scream of pure desperation escaped him, "Nooooooooo...!"

The scream echoed through the room as Sam sat up straight in the bed just to fall back into the pillows, all adrenaline fading from his body. His eyes closed but he didn't sink into the darkness he hoped for. The one that would take his unbearable pain away. Pain which wasn't physical yet was beyond anything he ever experienced before.

This time Dean was dead, not just dependent on a ventilator and in doctor's opinions beyond saving like a few month ago. No, this time it was real, he was gone and with him was a part of Sam. The one part that gave him the will to go on. He was left behind broken beyond repair and nothing held him in this life anymore.

He became aware of his heart starting to race at the same time as his breathing became more and more gasping. For some reason it didn't matter, maybe because he already lead go of this life. His body was more of a shell now and there seemed very connection to it any more. Monitor alarms were going off all around him but he heard them like from a far distance. He didn't belong here any longer, he needed to go home to be with his family and Jessica again. A smile brightened his face as he could hear his brother's voice calling for him.

"Sammy!"

He opened his eyes and could actually see Dean. He was sitting right in front of him, waiting for him. Expecting a to see a smile on his brother's face, he instead read only distress in it and saw tears standing in his eyes. A terrible thought surged through him, 'he must think I don't want to be with him and dad'. No, this couldn't happen, he needed to know that he was on his way that he was letting go. He tried to reach out for him but found he didn't have the strength.

The words he wanted to shout to him were less than a whisper, "C..om..in..g t..o y..o..u, t..e..ll d..a..d!"

His eyes slid shut again and peaceful warmth started to surround him. It was an awesome feeling like nothing nothing he ever perceived before, at least until he was torn it by away by someone pulling him into his arms. Panicked voices were surrounded him but the only thing he heard was sobbing as tears wet his cheeks and ran down his face. Tears that weren't his but belonged to whoever held him.

"Sammy, don't do this, I'm right here!" There was another sob and the arms holding him wrapped around him even tighter.

SN SN SN SN SN

"Dean..."

If the elder Winchester wouldn't have sat so closely to his brother, he wouldn't have heard the hoarse whisper from the younger man's lips. After hoping for a real response for so long, it almost came as a surprise. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he saw Sam's hazel orbs open. As they closed for a moment he took the opportunity to secretly wipe over his face, after all, he had a reputation to hold up.

"Hey sleeping beauty, about time you woke up. Been waiting for quite a while for you."

He smirked as he felt Sam's hand squeeze his. For a split second he looked at Dr. Connell and received a smile that told him, she understood his need to spend a moment with his brother before she would do her assessment, then his attention was back on his sibling. He wanted to hear how he felt, yet the weakness was very clearly written on his face, so instead he settled for bringing him up on the events of the last few days.

Dean was relieved to have his brother awake while he talked. He could tell it was more his voice then the words that kept his attention but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Sam was finally getting better. He realized they would have a long way to go before things were back to normal, if you could call anything in their life normal. So it didn't surprise him when Sam's eyes started to droop and finally they slid closed.

Still not ready to abandon his place, he just held on to the younger man's hand, listening to his breathing as he slept. After a few minutes he noted restlessness intruding into Sam's sleep. His head started to turn back and forth and he could see the movement behind the closed lids. Being used to he other's nightmares he was tempted to wake him but decided to rather watch and interfere only if the dream got out of hand.

Without prior warning there was a bloodcurdling "Nooooooo...!" escaping Sam's lips that revieberated in the room, before he sat up just to fall back into the pillows immediately. For just a moment nothing else happened and Dean thought the nightmare was over, then Sam started to gasp for breath and the monitor alarm went off, indicating a heartbeat of 195.

Tears were stinging his eyes once again and the need for denial entered his mind. He only had to say it often enough, 'This was not happening'. Yet it lasted only for a moment before reality caught up with him.

"Sammy!"

He felt Dr. Connell trying to pull him away, heard her and Bobby's voices talking to him but he wasn't going to leave his baby brother. Not now when a smile appeared on the other's face and his eyes opened again. For just an instant he thought Sam was going to reach for him when he more read his lips than heard the words coming from them.

"C..om..in..g t..o y..o..u, t..e..ll, t..ell d..a..d!"

The words struck like lightning as he finally understood what was happening and why. His baby brother was dying because he thought Dean was already dead. The panic around him was meaningless, the attempt of both Dr. Connell and Bobby to get him away of no consequence, because it was clear now, they couldn't save Sammy. Only he could!

Desperate he looked at him, seeing only the little boy that was entrusted to him by their dad when he himself was just a small child. The one he had raised and cared for ever since. No longer able to control his emotions he sobbed as he embraced the younger man his tears falling on the other's face.

"Sammy, don't do this, I'm right here!"

He wrapped his arms even tighter around him, his cheek touching Sam's as he continued to cry and pray for salvation from this nightmare.

Lost in the fear of loosing the only person worth living for, he almost didn't feel the slight movement. Slightly lifting his head away from his brother, he saw the hazel eyes stare at him in confusion.

"Dean?"

There was utter disbelieve in the one word and for a moment there was no answer and then a hint smile appeared on the elder brother's face.

"Yeah, it's me, in the flesh!"

The confusion slowly changed to trust and relief and then Dean found himself holding a uncontrollably weeping Sam. Holding on to him, he stroked his hair, mumbling soothing words to him. For once not caring about chick flick moments or tough images to hold up.

After a few minutes the younger Winchester finally settled down, mostly because the adrenaline flow was starting to slow and exhaustion caught up with him. Dean slowly laid him back onto the pillow but found that he couldn't break the embrace. Sam wouldn't let him.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Sammy, would I ever do that to you? I'm not going to leave you!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Only then Sam let go of his brother, knowing Dean would never break a promise. Still, his hand continued to hold on, even long after he went to sleep again.

The elder brother quietly watched over the younger's sleep, not noticing the glances exchanged by the doctor and the older hunter. He would have been even more surprised by their thoughts as Dr. Connell contemplated the unbelievable event she just witnessed, unsure what to make of it. At the same time Bobby looked almost lovingly at the two young men. He had seen so much evil in his life that believing in something good sometimes felt almost impossible but these two taught him step by step how to again.

TBC

_Please review, it's the best reward and the best way to improvement!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for your great reviews. I am glad I redeemed myself with the last chapter and no one came after me to haunt or kill me. You are wonderful and very patient with me! Hugs, Vonnie_

**Standard Disclaimer applies!**

Dr. Connell gave Dean a little more time with his brother before she demanded he get some rest and in the meantime let her check Sam out. After almost loosing his brother for the second time in as many days it took Bobby to pull the older brother off the bed and move him into the wheelchair the doctor had pushed up. Loudly protesting but not finding any leeway, he finally resigned himself to spend some time in his own bed. That didn't mean though, he couldn't turn to his side and watch over Sam's sleep from right there.

The doctor started to do a thorough assessment on the youngest Winchester, purposely standing so her back was towards Dean. She was very well aware of the scrutiny she was put under. A grin appeared on her lips as she felt the others eyes bore into her back. If Dean was a watch dog, she would be afraid for her life now. The thought that maybe she still should be crossed her mind but made her smile even more.

As she continued the check on Sam, she found that his readings were much improved and although there wasn't a lot of change in his lung sounds from earlier, she was satisfied that the loud rattle had decreased to a much less audible level. The oxygenation of his blood was around 96, even though the O2 flow was still up to 6 l/min. But at least it was no longer a vent or even a mask that helped him breath, just the nasal cannula and that meant he was also breathing a lot of room air. His temperature was down to 101 F. All in all she was very happy and expressed it by giving Dean and Bobby a 'thumbs up'.

She was a little torn about checking Sam''s pupil reaction, unsure if she should wait or wake him up for it. Finally she decided to be on the safe side and gently shook his shoulder.

"Sam, could you wake up for me, just for a moment?"

The only response she got was a unintelligible mumble. Attempting it a second and third time the outcome wasn't any different. She was just about to try one more time, when she heard a subdued giggle come from the other bed. Standing up and turning slightly, she noticed Dean's head buried in the pillow, his body shaking slightly. Her gaze wandered over to Bobby, who, although he wasn't giggling, grinned widely.

"Those Winchester's have always been stubborn, believe me, if Sam doesn't want to wake up, you probably won't get him to!"

"We'll see about that!" she smiled, after all,if Dean was almost eating out of her hand, there was no way Sam could be any worse than his brother, "Ok, you ask for it!"

She lifted one of Sam's eyelid's up and shone the pen light into it. The reaction, although immediate, was not at all what she had expected. The light flew out of her hand, almost hitting Bobby, who was standing on the other side of the bed, as Sam's hand came up and swatted at it. The next thing she heard was the slightly mumbled, yet still very distinguishable words coming from the the younger man's lips.

"Dude, turn the light off and get your dirty paws of me, I'm not one of your one night stands!"

He then rolled over, leaving her staring at his back.

There was a loud roar coming from Dean and it took Bobby only a split second before he too started to laugh. Dr. Connell stood there for a moment, too stunt by young man's response to know what to think but then she also laughed.

It took several minutes before the three were able to settle down. By that time tears were running down their faces and their arms were wrapped around their stomachs. Dr. Connell was now sitting on the chair beside the bed, happy that it was there, because she was sure otherwise she would have ended up rolling on the floor. When she finally got her breath back, she looked at Dean.

"I never thought I would say this but I swear Sam is the more stubborn Winchester. And I think he is going to be ok."

SN SN SN SN SN

By the time Dr. Pangai appeared three hours later, Sam was still sleeping but Dean was sitting again in the chair beside him. It had taken only minutes after Dr. Connell had left the room that he had taken up his spot beside his brother again. Even Bobby's prostest hadn't convinced him to rest.

Now he was sipping the soda Bobby got for him and was in the middle of an animated conversation with the older hunter. They were talking about one of their favorite things beside hunting, cars and engines. The pulmonologist greeted them before focusing his attention on Sam.

"Well young man, I heard you are doing better but are being a little stubborn." His voice was gentle with an almost teasing quality to it.

The younger man, who had been awake for some time but enjoyed the carefree conversation between his brother and their friend, decided this would probably be a good time to let everyone know that he was awake. So Dr. Pangai suddenly found himself faced by a pair of hazel orbs looking at him innocently.

"Not stubborn, just tired." Sam looked up at the physician.

"Nice to finally really meet you, I'm Dr. Pangai." He took Sam's hand and shook it, "It's good to see you awake. You had all of us worried, especially your brother and uncle."

"I'm sorry!" He spoke to all of them but his eyes were fixed only at Dean.

"Don't be silly, you didn't asked to get pneumonia. As a doctor I can promise you there was not a lot you could have done to prevent it. True, you could have gotten treatment earlier but considering what happened to your brother, you really had only very little control over that." The doctor tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, if anything, it's my fault for not making you get treatment earlier!" Dean threw in.

"Okay," Bobby had enough and needed to voice his opinion, "Enough of the self loathing, it happened, Sam is getting better, nobody is at fault, end of discussion!"

Dr. Pangai smiled, this was quite an unusual family, he was glad the youngest member was looking better and he was glad he was able to help a little in this process. He had been a physician for 30 years and these were still the moments he lived for. Too many of his patients were either chronically ill or even terminal. So he savered the times he could share in the recovery of one of them, especially, if he was as young as Sam Winchester.

Asking the young hunter to turn over and breath deeply, he bent down to listen to his lungs. Sam did well with the first breath, but the second deep breath brought on a severe and painful coughing spell. It made the younger man gasp for breath as he seemed to choke on some secretion. The physician gently rubbed his back while he accepted Dean's assist to pull Sam up to a sitting position.

"I know it hurts but you need to get all the mucous out of your lungs."

He continued to encourage his patient while grabbing a bunch of tissues which he held in front of Sam's mouth when he was finally ready to expel the secretions. By that time tears were running down his face and he looked exhausted. The doctor noted, how the elder brother took him gently into his arms until his head was resting on his shoulder, whispering soothing words into his ear.

Trying to although contribute some encouragement to the young man, Dr. Pangai promised, "Sam, it is going to get better. It will be a while but the coughing is going to help your lungs to get out all the stuff that doesn't belong in them. And you will see, in a few weeks you feel like a new person." Turning to Dean he added, "Would you mind holding him up for a while longer, so I can finish checking his lungs?"

"That's what I'm here for, to hold him up." He grinned but there was no doubt he didn't just mean the physical task of holding his little brother up.

By the time the doctor was finished and assisted Dean to gently lay Sam back on the pillows, the younger man was fast asleep. Reaching out, he pushed the too long bangs out of the his face. It was a motion that made Dean smile, because he had done it uncountable times himself. What was it that made people want to push the hair out of his brother's face? It wasn't like it seemed to bother anyone. Having heard so many other long haired people getting referred to as 'hippies' or even less pleasant names, it was amazing that hardly anyone ever judged Sam by his hair. No, actually, it seemed to make him even more likeable. Maybe because it made him look younger and more vulnerable.

But that surely couldn't be the reason why the younger man wore it like this. If Sam would know he lit made him look younger, the long mane would be shorn off in no time. There had to be another reason Dean mused. Maybe it was an unconscious attempt to create a safety zone. A curtain that shielded him from constantly having to look at the ugliness and evil of the world.

Dean shook his head, he had no idea what brought this on. His thoughts felt more like the ones of an psychologist than of one though Dean Winchester. Looking at Dr. Pangai back he pushed them aside.

"So how is Sam doing?"

"I really think he is going to be fine! He needs a lot of encouragement because the coughing is hurting him and it is going to get worse as more of the infected secretions are loosening and need to come out. He is not going to like it but it is important that he will get them out." the doctor explained.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure he does what he needs to!" Dean assured him.

"And I'm going to help him with it." Bobby threw in, then looking at his younger friend, he added, "You two can stay with me after Sam gets discharged."

"Thanks." Dean was grateful, the thought of having to stay at some motel while his brother recovered made him feel uncomfortable. After all, the fracture on his right leg prevented him from driving for several more weeks and so it would be almost impossible to provide for Sam without help.

"I can't talk about your discharge, that's up to your surgeon but if there are no further complications, we can move Sam to the medical unit tomorrow. I want to monitor him for a couple more days and change the IV antibiotics to oral a day before I let him go."

Before he left, Dr. Pangai promised to call in the morning and then make the final decision if Sam could be moved.

SN SN SN SN SN

Bobby was glad that things finally looked up. I had been a though few days for everyone and besides acknowledging that he couldn't take any more of this kind of excitement, he was sure that the elder Winchester was close to his breaking point also. His face looked drawn and dark shadows started to show below his eyes. He could also tell that he was still plagued by headaches, also they didn't seem to be as bad as they used to. He definitely needed rest so he could recover from his own injuries.

"You look tired, why don't you lie down and get some sleep." he urged his young friend.

"I'm fine, Sam needs me right here and it is way to early to go to sleep, it's only 8 PM." Dean insisted.

"Time of day doesn't matter if you look like you are going to drop any moment. Tell you what, I stay here for the first part of the night so you don't have to worry about Sam and I'll wake you before I leave."

Still hesitant Dean took him up on his offer. Slowly he took his crutches and made his way over to his bed. His leg hurt and he could feel the tightness underneath the cotton hospital pants. He knew it had to be swollen badly after all he had been sitting up almost constantly since after his physical therapy session. His head was aching also though he was thankful it wasn't the almost unbearable pounding he had a few days ago. Crawling into bed he was thinking about calling the nurse for some pain relief but never got to it because he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

TBC

_Please continue to send me your lovely reviews and support!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for all your great reviews. You guys are so much fun to write for._

**Standard Disclaimer applies!**

Once again Bobby spent the night tending to Sam. Initially the youngest Winchester had been sleeping peacefully with only a few small coughs in between. Around midnight the coughing worsened and at last woke him up. The night nurse helped him with a breathing treatment and gave him some pain medication to relief the pain in his rib cage.

Bobby was surprised that Dean was sleeping through the coughing and other noises. Matter of fact he was getting at least a little worried because Dean was usually a very light sleeper, something that came from being a hunter and more than anything from being his brothers protector. After he watched him for a while, trying to shake of the worry and not succeeding, he started to fight the urge to run over and shake the other hunter awale. In the end he decided to call on the nurse for help.

Feeling halfway like a fool he asked, "Would you mind checking on my other nephew. He hasn't moved since he went to sleep."

The nurse gave him an understanding smile and walked over to the other bed. Gently shaking the young man, she received a unintelligible mumble as response before his eyes opened at half mast.

"Sorry to wake you but I need to check your vitals!" she told him with an apologetic smile.

She took his blood pressure, heart rate and respirations, then put a thermometer in his ear to check his temperature. Finding all readings normal she puffed up his pillow.

"How are you feeling? Any pain in your head or leg?"

Already half asleep again, he smiled contently, "No, just tired!"

Bobby let out a relieved breath. He knew Dean had been extremely tired but somehow still didn't expect him to be this worn down. That certainly explained why he would sleep so deeply. So instead of heading to his motel room to get some sleep, he settled in the chair and prepared to spent the rest of the night with Sam.

After a while he started to nod off just to be startled awake by another one of Sam's coughing spells. Helping him to sit up, he rubbed his back and encouraged him until he was at last finished. Assisting him to settle back in the pillows he was ready to sit back down, when he felt Sam's hand holding him back.

"Thanks Bobby!"

"No problem, kid." the older man smiled.

"Is Dean ok?" There was worry in his voice, "Please tell me the truth, I know he has been sleeping for a long time.

He squeezed Sam's hand, "Really, he is fine, he just wore himself out worrying about you and didn't take care of himself the way he should have."

Looking at the younger man, he saw the guilt creep up in his face. 'Guess I shouldn't have said that.' He thought to himself. 'Darn it old man, you know better than that.'

"Sam, listen to me, you can't blame yourself for Dean worrying about you. He didn't do anything else than you would have done for him, if he would have been the one in this bed. That's what you two do for each other."

Sam turned his head to look over to his brother and listened to the regular breathing and soft snoring sounds coming from the other man. After a while he turned back to Bobby and this time there was a small smile on his face.

"Guess you're right, I would have done the same for him. He is the only family I have left and I would die..."

His last words were chocked out when he was hit by yet another coughing attack and again Bobby was right by his side until it subsided.

By the time morning came around Sam was beyond exhaustion and the pain in his ribs, abdomen and back from the constant cough was getting almost unbearable. Bobby was trying to help however he was able to, but beyond holding him and talking to distract the younger man there was not much he could do. Sam had all the breathing treatments and cough and pain medication he could get but all of them helped for only a very limited amount of time.

He was in the middle of another attack, when Dr. Connell walked in. Seeing her patient held up by his uncle, tears streaming down his pain distorted face, while by now ineffective coughs ragged his weak body, she made an immediate decision. Turning, she left the room and returned a few minutes later with an injection. Connecting the syringe to Sam's IV line she slowly pushed the medication in while monitoring his reaction. It took only a few minute before the cough started to settle and finally seized, at the same time his body relaxed into Bobby's arms and his eyes slid closed.

"What did you do?"

"I injected him with morphine. Kind of an unconventional thing to do but very effective in slowing down breathing and easing cough."

Although Bobby was happy that Sam finally got relieve, he also was a little worried and gave her a questioning look, "I thought he is supposed to breath deep and cough as much as he can?"

"Sure, but there is a limit to that. By now his cough was no longer effective and his body desperately needed a break. So I gave him what he needed. Don't worry, he is going to be fine."

She stood up and looked over to Dean, "Looks like at least one of you had a good night. I heard he slept all night and didn't get any of this commotion."

"Yeah, very unusual for him, he has a sixth sense when it comes to Sam, but I'm glad he finally got some rest."

Smiling she gave him a nod, "Me too, don't want him to break down and have to stay here while Sam is getting better."

She excused herself, promising to return later to check on Sam again.

Bobby pulled his hand through Sam's brown mop, trying to stifled a yawn. "Darn kids." He mumbled to himself, "Give 'em your little finger and they take your whole heart!"

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean finally woke up right before Bobby was going to get him up for his breakfast. Slightly confused he looked at the older man.

"Is it morning already? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the sleep more than I did. I'll go to my room later this morning and sleep for a while. Now eat your food before it gets cold. I'll go and get a bite to eat myself and bring you some coffee when I get back."

Sitting up, Dean looked over to his brother's bed, "How is Sam?"

"His night was kinda rough." Bobby confessed, knowing the older Winchester wouldn't appreciate a lie, "I thought he would cough his lungs out and that caused him a lot of pain but the doctor says he is doing ok. This is obviously pretty normal for pneumonia. He definitely knows what's going on, was worried about you during the night."

The tension that took a hold of Dean when his friend started his report was finally letting go. Yet the guilt he felt for sleeping all night while Sam was suffering was not so easy to still.

"Why didn't you wake me?" His voice took on an accusing tone.

"Because you are much more use to Sam today after getting a good rest then you would have been during the night." Bobby stated matter of factly before he turned and left Dean to his breakfast.

SN SN SN SN SN

The morning went by fast. After Bobby returned with the promised coffee, which Dean almost inhaled, nurse Abby came in to inform them that Dr. Pangai had approved Sam's move to the medical unit. The plan was to move Dean in the same room although he really belonged in the surgical unit.

Bobby helped move the few belongings to the other room while Dean insisted to stay with his brother while he was being moved. By now he knew about the morphine injection Sam had received. The younger man was still under it's influence and woke up only for a moment while in the elevator. Upon seeing Deans face right beside him, be went back to sleep, knowing that if his brother was with him, everything would be alright.

It wasn't until early afternoon when he really woke up. Dean was glad to see that his eyes were clearer and that there was only mild confusion written in them.

"What happened?" Sam asked, his voice slightly hoarse, "This isn't where I went to sleep?"

"No, your right." Dean grinned, "They moved us, you are no longer critical."

Sam started to cough, which earned him a worried look from his brother but this time it lasted only a short time before it was over. Dean made his way over to him and held a glass of ice water with a straw in front of him. Sam gratefully accepted the offer and drank half the glass before releasing the straw.

"Thanks, I needed that." He took a serious look at his older sibling before he asked, "How are you doing? And please don't tell me you are fine."

"I'm really good, still got the occasional headache but much better. My leg bugs me but it's more because I can't walk without those darn crutches." He locked eyes with Sam, knowing that was the only way the other would believe him, "So how about you?"

"Sore, I feel like a truck rolled over me from all the coughing I did." He paused, taking a few slow breath to control the shortness of breath he was feeling, "Breathing is still a litte tough,mostly. when I talk."

Dean could see his brother was telling the truth and he could also tell that sleep was already knocking on Sam's door again as his eyes started to glaze over and he fought desperately to keep his heavy lids open.

"It's alright Sammy, you don't have to stay awake, we can talk more later."

"Don't wanna sleep, have to watch you." He insisted, his eyes closing and open immediately again.

Dean couldn't help but be reminded of the seven year old, who fought with all his might against sleep so he didn't have to dream about the monster in the closet. Instinctively he did what he did at that time, he pulled the blankets closer around his kid brother and took his hand.

"Go to sleep, I stay right here and if you get scared just squeeze my hand and you'll know I'm not going anywhere."

There was a smile on Sam's face as he gave in to his need and let sleep embrace him. Right before he let go of the last threat of wakefulness, he tucked slightly on Dean's hand, assuring himself that he was really not going anywhere.

TBC

_One more chapter to go. Hope it's not getting to boring. Please send you wonderful reviews over my way. Hugs, Vonnie_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for all your reviews and the kind support you all have shown me throughout the writing of this story. You made it possible for me to write and finish this story. I hope to get my thoughts together and start my next adventure soon. Until then, I hope you will enjoy this last chapter. Hugs, Vonnie_

**Standard Disclaimer applies!**

The next few days seemed to drag on for both Winchester's. Although Sam continued to improve it was much slower than either one of them would have hoped. His cough was persistent and often left him weak and in pain. The worst thing was that it always was worse at night, which not only robbed him of his sleep but left him feeling guilty for keeping his brother awake also.

His excursions out of bed didn't go as well has he had hoped either. The day after he had been moved to their new room he decided it was time for him to be a big boy and make it to the bathroom without the help of the nurse. It took him a while to convince his older brother but finally he agreed under the condition, that Bobby would at least be in the room so he could help.

The younger Winchester grumbled something under his breath that sounded very much like, "I'm old enough, need no one to watch me." This made the older grin, knowing his brother well enough, he was sure his sudden urge for independence was more due to being embarrassed then for any other reason.

Under his brother's and Bobby's watchful eyes he walked to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, it seemed to take forever before he came back out. To the point, when Dean was ready to send Bobby after him, not caring how embarrassed his little brother would be by that. Finally the door opened and Sam walked back out. Consciously avoiding the eyes of his brother and friend, he made his way back to the bed. By the time he got there, he was coughing again, in between his breath was coming out in small gasps and his legs felt like rubber. Having fought so hard to finally get some of his independence back, he'd never thought, he'd be this happy to be back in bed and able to put the oxygen back on.

Dean could see disappointment and defeat written all over his face. Although there were no tears, it was clear that they weren't far away. Darn, why did the kid have to be so though on himself all the time?

"Sammy, don't do this!" Dean walked the few steps between the beds and sat down, "Give yourself more time. You've been sick and haven't been moving much, it will take a while before you are back to normal. Your lungs are still not able to take up as much oxygen as you need, that's why you are so weak."

He put his hand on his brother's shoulder and almost unconsciously started to rub it while he watched Sam's breathing, making sure he was not in trouble. After a while he noticed that his breathing evened out and the coughing seized. Expecting him to fall asleep, he was amazed when his eyes focused on him and there actually was a slight smile on his face.

"And I thought that I was the smart one in the family."

"I didn't think you heard me." Dean was relieved he'd gotten through to his brother.

"I might not always do what you say, but I always hear you."

SN SN SN SN SN

The next day brought Dean's discharge. Dr. Connell had tried to push it off for a while, knowing Dean would spend his all of his time sitting on one of the chairs beside his brother instead of resting. But even she couldn't escape the strict rules the hospital had. Instead she just put a note with instructions up at the nurses station that the empty bed in Sam's room was not to be filled due to the seriousness of his infection. Which to everyone but the administration meant, while officially Dean Winchester was discharged, in reality he was going to stay right where he was, sharing a room with his brother.

Now it was up to Brenda and Dr. Connell to share the duty of bringing in food for Dean. And for some reason there was always more than even the elder Winchester's large appetite could manage to eat, which left enough for Bobby. Not getting many home cooked meals unless they would cook themselves, and that could at best be called mediocre, both men appreciated the delicious food provided to them.

Brenda had become a regular visitor. She enjoyed seeing the young man, who had touched her heart the moment she met him, awake and getting better. She usually came in after her shift and spend some time taking to the brothers or just watching them interact with each other or their uncle. It seemed all their conversations ended in banter and laughter, although at that time it was mostly only between the two older men because Sam still drifted of in the middle of things.

The nurse wasn't fooled by all the lightheartedness though, she was too much of a trained observer to not see that there was a lot of hurt and difficulty in the lives of these men. Yet she also noticed something else, something she had suspected from the beginning, that the brother's shared a bond, which could withstand almost everything. There was also a bond with Bobby, although not quite as strong, it was still clearly visible to her and went beyond just the usual family relationship.

SN SN SN SN SN

At last one week later it was Sam's turn to leave the hospital. Bobby had sold his truck at one of the local car lots so he would be able drive the Impala back to his place in South Dakota. All of them were excited, yet there was also just a little bit of regret. Everyone had been so nice and had gone out of their way to help with first Dean's, then Sam's recovery.

Even Dr. Pangai made a last visit before he let Sam go, giving him instructions to see the physician, whose name Bobby had given him the day after they would arrive. He assured him that his records were already there, having faxed them himself the night before. Beyond that he also asked Sam to either look him up at the University Clinics within the next three to six months, or see one of several specialists in different parts of the country he gave him phone numbers for. All of them were friends of his that he trusted without exclusion.

When getting to the car, Dean and Sam found that the Impala had been turned into something like a hospital on wheels. The younger was assisted into the back and found himself surrounded by pillows and blankets. Two tanks of oxygen were laying on the floor, one of which was connected to an nasal cannula. Dr. Connell told him he didn't need to wear it all the time but should put it on any time he felt short of breath or started to cough.

"This is going to be enough even if you have to wear it during the whole journey. I don't want you to have trouble breathing. If you do run out, just go to the hospital in the closest town and give them this prescriptions." She handed him a paper with an order for Oxygen at 2 l per N/C in portable tanks, "They can call me at the number on top of the script, if there are any doubt. Oh, and please drink plenty of fluids, you need to keep well hydrated. We packed enough water, so there shouldn't be a problem."

She pointed at Brenda, who just then was handing a large cooler to Bobby. At last, she also showed him the small portable tank in a shoulder bag, she wanted him to wear during breaks, explaining it had an oxygen sparing device and would last for up to six hours at a 2 l setting.

Dean was next to be settled into the front seat. Brenda had set a small wooden box on the floor under the dash which was covered with a soft pillow, so he could at least elevate his injured leg slightly. She pushed a pillow behind his head and covered him with a blanket, making the elder Winchester blush from all her fuss she made over him. Dr. Connell handed him his and his brothers medications and gave him some last minute tips for the trip.

SN SN SN SN SN

After the two women had hugged and kissed the boys and Bobby good-bye, the older hunter slid behind the wheel and pulled out of the entrance way of the hospital. He was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed for a change.

After they left the town behind, he relaxed slightly more and looked over to Dean. Noticing that the older Winchester was in the process of pushing a tape into the cassette player, he gave him a warning glance.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it down. Sleepy head back there needs his rest." He turned his head into the direction of the back seat.

Bobby looked into the rear view mirror, noting by the closed eyes and relaxed features, that the youngest was already out for the count.

"Hope this isn't going to be too tough on him, or on you." He added.

"Nah, I'm good, and Sammy here is going to be fine too, I'm going to make sure of that."

The older man grinned, knowing that there was going to be conflict ahead. Both brothers would want to make sure the other was ok, at the same time either would deny his own needs.

SN SN SN SN SN

The drive didn't go quite as well as planned. Even though Dean's leg was elevated, it was still bothering him more than he anticipated and although he didn't admit it openly, Bobby easily picked up on his discomfort. So he took things into his own hands and stopped at an increasing frequency, to allow for him to stretch and walk out some of the stiffness and pain.

Sam, who initially slept, was awake again within a short time, the limited airflow in the car causing his cough and shortness of breath to worsen. Only the oxygen and inhaler Dr. Connell had given him for use during the trip prevented it from getting out of control. But it was not just that, due to the freakish length of his limps, the restricted space in the back seat prevented him from totally relaxing, making his legs and back cramp and ache.

After driving about half the way and putting up with the constant fidgeting from beside and behind him, Bobby decided it was enough for one day. Without asking either of the boys, knowing either one would deny any discomfort, he pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

Dean gave him a questioning look, "Isn't it a little early to turn in for the night, it's only 3 PM? I thought the plan was to get to your place tonight?"

"Hey, I'm not as young as I used to be, a man my age needs his beauty sleep." Bobby grinned.

Dean didn't respond but he obviously didn't buy the older man's excuse, knowing very well it was because of him and Sam. Yet he didn't say anything, being grateful for no longer having to sit in the car. He glanced back at his brother, who remaind quiet but looked equally relieved.

Bobby rented a room with a pull out couch, feeling both boys needed their own bed but not wanting to be out of calling distance from them during the night. After helping Sam lie down on the bed, the youngest Winchester fell asleep almost immediately. The older hunter was glad that his breathing was becoming easier again, now that he was no longer cramped into the car.

In the meantime Dean made his way to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. After coming out he too laid down, happy to finally be able to stretch his injured leg out. He wasn't planning on falling asleep but it took only a few minutes before his eyes closed and his even breathing indicated that he joint his brother.

Bobby looked at the two and couldn't help but feel the responsibility for them lying heavily on his shoulders. Yet the longer he thought about it the lighter the burden felt, because if he was honest with himself, it was what he always had hoped for. Smiling he left the room to get food from the diner he spotted earlier, when he drove into town.

SN SN SN SN SN

The next day brought the rest of their journey. Pulling out fairly early, they made it to his place by mid afternoon, again taking very frequent breaks on the way. Bobby's house had three bed room's but all of them where upstairs. Downstairs was only the kitchen, living room and a small room that he used as storage/ office space and a bathroom. Knowing that Dean still had difficulty with stairs and Sam was weaker then he would let on, the old hunter had called ahead and some of his friends had emptied the storage room and move two beds in it. This would make the perfect room for the boys to sleep in for the next few weeks.

After their arrival things went pretty much the same way as the day before, with the exception that Sam stubbornly insisted to sit down on the couch in the living room, desperately attempting to stay awake. Dean, for once too tired to care, went straight for the bed, leaving Bobby alone with his brother. It didn't take more then a few minutes before the younger Winchester leaned back and lost the fight to keep his eyes open. It took Bobby several minutes to coach him awake enough to get him into the other room and into his bed.

"Stubborn little bastard." He mumbled, knowing that the term 'little' applied to anyone but Sam.

He made his way into the kitchen, checked the refrigerator and cup board for the groceries his friends delivered for him. He finally decided on making chicken noodle soup and sandwiches, figuring it would be light enough for the younger and filling enough for the older Winchester and himself.

Two hours later he woke both of them up with a tray of food in his hand. He sat it down on the small table in the room before handing Dean a plate with a sandwich, while setting the bowl of steaming soup beside him. He then helped Sam to a sitting position and fluffed his pillow, helping him to lean back against the headboard. Knowing that his appetite was not up to par yet and the sight of too much food would only appall him, he had filled the bowl only half full.

He sat down on the only chair and ate his own food quietly, watching as Dean almost inhaled his sandwich whole before he ate the soup and finished with the glass of milk Bobby handed him. Although it took Sam much longer to finish his food, the older hunter was pleased to see him eating all of his soup. He handed him the orange juice still sitting on the tray and watched him drink it greedily, almost choking on the last swallow.

Bobby looked at Dean and saw the smile on the others face. It was encouraging to see that very slowly Sam was starting to come back.

SN SN SN SN SN

The next few weeks were not always easy for either of the three men. Dean went to town every other day to continue physical therapy for his leg. His progress was steady but much slower than he wanted it to be and so Bobby had to put up with his frustration. The worst for him was the fact, that he couldn't drive his baby. Riding shotgun all the time was not his style anyway but riding shotgun in his baby was torture. The impala was an extension of himself and to have to look at Bobby behind the wheel everyday made him feel like he was being betrayed.

Sam was just as frustrated. His days were limited to sleeping in bed, getting up and moving to the couch in the living room, eating breakfast and falling asleep again. Waking up to use the bathroom, eating lunch, sleeping and eating again, just to get up and move back to his bed and sleep again. It was getting old fast. His mind felt like it was in a constant state of drowsiness and his body just didn't want to cooperate with his need to move around more.

Even though Sam felt like all he did was eat and sleep, Dean and Bobby grew more and more concerned with his poor nutritional state. All he would eat was soup and the occasional piece of toast, making the two older men worry about how he could go on like this without having a relapse. Dean even tried to tempt him with some of his favorite foods but although his brother took a bite of the salad, he put in front of him, it was obvious by the look on his face that it appalled him.

In the end it took a call to the doctor in town to find out that it was very likely that the antibiotics caused his stomach to be upset and also temporarily change the taste of food. The doctor assured Dean his brother was going to be alright and things would change as soon as he finished the medications. Yet once again Sam, in sure Winchester fashion, was going to prove him wrong. After three weeks of taking his antibiotics he finished and nothing changed.

SN SN SN SN SN

This had been three days ago. Like every day since they arrived at Bobby's house, Sam was sleeping in late. When he awoke he could hear the voices of the two older men coming from the kitchen. Crawling out of bed, he went to use the bathroom and then walked into the living room to take his usual spot on the couch. In the middle of the room he suddenly stopped, turned around and walked into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table he found two pairs of eyes starring at him.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

For a moment it remained quiet in the room, as he studied the shocked faces of the two men with their wide open eyes and their jaws dropped to the floor, patiently waiting for a response. After a while Sam decided he waited long enough and started to get up.

"Fine, I get it myself!"

That's when Bobby came back to life, "Sit down, I make you something."

He pressed the youngest Winchester back down in his seat and walked over to the stove.

"What would you like?"

How about scrambled eggs and toast, no bacon, my stomach still feels a little queazy. But I'll take some orange juice, if you have some." He answered.

"Would apple juice do it?" Bobby asked after opening the fridge.

"Sure, oh and coffee, with milk, if you got any of that?" Sam added.

This time the older man nodded, "Yeah, got that."

It took only a few minutes before he set everything Sam desired in front of him, watching with amazement how the young man dug into his food.

After eating about half of what was on his plate, Sam stopped and drank the juice before looking over to his brother. Dean was still sitting the same way he did when he first sat down, his almost empty cup still in his hand.

"What? You never seen me eat?"

"Not unless you call what you did the last few weeks eating!" The reply came without delay as the older brother got up to refill his cup.

"I guess, I worried you guys again, didn't I?" the question sounded slightly timid, making Dean instantly feel bad for giving his brother a hard time.

"Hey, we understand, you just didn't feel well enough to eat more. Even better that your appetite is finally back, otherwise I would have to put suspenders on you to keep your pants from sliding off your skinny butt."

"Yeah well, better then running around with my fly open and my shirt hanging out, like I just came out of a brothel."

Now it was Sam's turn to smirk as his brother's face turned red and his hand reached down to close his zipper.

Bobby couldn't help but laugh, he just now realized how much he had missed the brotherly banter between the two. If Sam could make Dean Winchester blush he had to be getting better.

SN SN SN SN SN

Several days later Dean found his brother sitting on the couch, reading one of the many books off Bobby's dusty bookshelves. Sitting down beside him, he waited until Sam put the book down.

"Sammy, we have to talk!" He took a hesitant breath, talking never came easy to him, "I never said thank you for saving me."

"No problem. Sam waived him off, "no big deal."

"No big deal?" Dean's voice now had an angry tone to it, "You carried me for miles through freezing temperatures, making sure I was warm and safe and got to the hospital and you almost died in the process and you call this no big deal?"

"Yes I do, because I didn't do anything more then you would have done for me."

Sam's eyes were wide and the expression on his face made the older brother feel helpless. He couldn't believe that his brother never lost that puppy dog look he perfected when he was just a toddler. At that time it even made their dad melt and now it still worked on him and everyone else around.

"You're right, I would have done the same thing but that doesn't mean I have to like it when you do it. Sam, you have to understand, I need you by my side, I can't loose you. So promise me you won't do something like this ever again." Dean's voice had become very insistent by now.

"I can't and you know why, because I need you just as much. You can't expect me to stand by to watch you die or get hurt while you save my life almost daily."

The innocent defiance in his voice drove the point home. Dean looked at him, feeling defeated and yet immensely proud. It took im a few seconds to find the right words.

"You are right, at least this time, but at least promise me to be more careful the next time."

Sam smiled, "I guess I can do that, but only if you do the same. Deal?"

He stretched his hand out, waiting for his brother's reaction.

It took a mere second before Dean accepted, and shook the offered hand. "Deal!" He answered before he pulled his kid brother into a light embrace.

Unbeknownst to either of them Bobby had observed the conversation from the kitchen door. Now he turned around and hurried back to his work, not wanting to embarrass the boys. The smile, that had appeared on his face during their talk remaint there though. The two had a bond that could never be broken and if either one of them died it was likely the other would follow shortly after. But for now things where looking up and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it this way.

The End

_Please one more time and let me know how you liked it. I appreciate all of your support._


End file.
